Stranger in the Mirror
by LA Suka
Summary: A girl falls in love with a guy, the guy cheats on her, she runs away and makes a wish. Her wish comes true but with many complications that affect the lives of the Z fighters.
1. Stranger In The Mirror Chapter 1

  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer for me. I do not own Dragonball Z and I'm not making any money off of it.  
  
Introduction: This story takes place in two different dimensions. One in our dimention, present time, and the other in DBZ dimention, at the time when everyone was waiting for Goku to return from space. It's been done before but I wanted to try my hand at it. A crossover between our world and theirs. It is different from any of those other stories you've read though I promise you that. It starts off in our dimention but don't worry, it will soon move into the DBZ dimention!   
  
  
Stranger in the Mirror  
  
By: L.A. Whitfield  
  
Math class REALLY stinks! Do you hear me! Math Stinks!! Alicia screamed mentally.  
  
Alicia Robinson hated math class with a passion. It was almost time to go home and the only thing on her mind was her favorite TV show Dragonball Z. Today, Goku was returning home from space to be greeted by Trunks and the rest of the z-gang. She'd been waiting for this episode for a long time and it was just an hour away!  
  
She stared down at the front cover of her notebook. It was covered in DBZ artwork. Her artwork. She was very proud of it. Especially the pictures she drew of her favorite character, Goku. What a hunk! Gosh, if only she could snap her fingers and suddenly appear in Dragonball Z land! She could get rid of Chichi and sweep Goku off his feet! Alicia giggled to herself. Of course Goku probably wouldn't be too happy about that! She giggled again. She didn't notice Mrs. Rincon staring at her. Her friend Christina nudged her.  
  
"Hey Alicia! Mrs. Rincon just asked you a question!" Christina hissed shaking her.   
  
The rest of the class laughed but then shut up when Mrs. Rincon glared at them. Alicia looked up the teacher with a sheepish grin that was very similar to Goku's grin when ever he was in trouble with Chichi.   
  
That's what happens when you become a Dragonball Z addict, you start imitating your favorite characters without realizing it. She was even guilty of rubbing the back of her head on occasion whenever she didn't know the answer to a question. Christina really teased her about that.  
  
"Miss Robinson," her teacher snapped, "I hope you where working on your home work assignment and not another picture!" Alicia shook her head and straightened up in her chair. This wasn't the first time she's been caught day dreaming in class and drawing pictures of DBZ. The rest of the class new this and teased her on a regular basis because of it.  
  
"No mam! I was just taking notes!" She quickly reassured her teacher while slipping her sketch carefully out from her notebook into her desk. By the time Mrs. Rincon reached her and grabbed her notebook from her, her picture was safely hidden in her desk. Alicia breathed a sigh of relief. Her friend Christina covered her face and shook her head. There were indeed notes in Alicia's notebook but, not today's notes.   
  
"Miss Robinson, would you mind explaining to me why yesterdays notes are the last notes in your notebook if you were just writing todays notes down in them?" She asked sternly. The rest of the class giggled and whispered to each other. Alicia groaned with embarrassment. Mrs. Rincon became impatient and slapped the notebook down on Alicia's desk.  
  
"I'm afraid your going to have to stay after school to day Alicia and catch up on todays lesson." Mrs. Rincon said shaking her head and turning around just as the bell rang.   
  
Everyone jumped up from their desks and flew out of the class room all, giving Alicia dirty looks and sticking their tongues out at her. Alicia was REALLY upset. Detention meant she was going to miss DBZ! She wanted to strangle Mrs. Rincon.   
  
"HAHA! You've got detention!" Annoying little Robert Addington, class president, teased taking the time to stop in the front of her desk just to say it. Mrs. Rincon tapped Robert on the shoulder getting the boys attention.  
  
"Would you like to join Alicia for detention Mr. Addington?" She asked, eye brows raised, foot tapping. She even had an extra detention slip ready in her hand and she waved it around in front of the boys nose. Robert quickly shook his head and raced to the door.  
  
"No mam! I'm going! Bye Alicia!" He called, laughing the entire way out the door. The only people left in the room were Alicia, Mrs. Rincon and Alicia's friend Christina. Christina knew how upset Alicia was because she was also a DBZ freak, just not as big a freak as her best friend.  
  
"Don't worry Alicia, I'll record it for you OK?" She soothed patting her friends shoulder. Alicia brightened up and smiled up at her friend.  
  
"Really?! Oh thank you so much! I owe you one big time Christina! But hey! You better hurry up and go before you miss the bus!" Alicia said pushing her friend forward.  
  
Christina laughed and gave Alicia a thumbs up. "Catch ya later girl friend!"   
  
"Bye! I'll stop by your house later to watch it!" Alicia called back.  
  
"OK! Bye!" Christina waved and ran down the hall way to catch the bus. Alicia shook her head and turned to face the chalk board. Mrs. Rincon was still standing there holding out the detention slip. Alicia took it and sighed.  
  
"This is your second detention Alicia. If you get another one, I'm afraid I'm going to have to call your parents to set up a parent teacher conference. You need to start paying closer attention in my class Alicia and no more of these drawings!" She said pulling the picture out of her desk. Alicia blushed and stared down at her desk. So she had seen her slip the picture into her desk.   
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Rincon. Thanks for not showing the class." She whispered, head still lowered. Mrs. Rincon sighed and put the picture back in her desk.   
  
"Well, I can understand why you wouldn't want the class to see it. I'm not as evil as I seem to be. I just want to you do better, that's all. You can do your artwork in art class, not in my class. But I'm serious about the parent teacher conference. If this happens again, I'll have to call your parents."  
  
Alicia turned green and stared wide eyed at Mrs. Rincon. No! She couldn't let that happen! Her parents would kill her but mostly, they might ground her from the TV!  
  
"Yes Mrs. Rincon." She said with a heavy sigh.  
  
Her parents had already been threatening to ground her from the TV and warned her that if she did anything else, that she wouldn't be able to watch any TV for a month! A MONTH! She would die without any DBZ for an entire month! She would be spending all of her of her money on just video tapes, so that Christina could record all of the episodes.  
  
Alicia watched as Mrs. Rincon sorted through all the papers on her desk. When she found her notebook filled with all of her notes for each of her lessons, she took it and brought it to Alicia.   
  
"Here Alicia. Copy all of the notes for todays lesson. After that, I want you to take this quiz." She said handing the notebook and the quiz paper to Alicia. Alicia groaned and pulled out her pen and notebook.   
  
"You have one hour to finish." Mrs. Rincon said sitting down behind her desk.   
  
An hour later...  
  
"OK, times up." Mrs. Rincon announced walking towards Alicia's desk. Alicia handed Mrs. Rincon her notes and the quiz. Mrs. Rincon took them and walked back to her desk. She sat down and started to read over them. Alicia sighed and rested her head in her hands.   
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
HURRY UP ALREADY!!! Alicia screamed mentally. Mrs. Rincon was still reading over her quiz and taking her sweet time about it too. Alicia raised her hand.   
  
"Yes, what is it Alicia?" Mrs. Rincon asked scooting her reading glasses off her face. Alicia forced a smile and asked as politely as she could.  
  
"May I go now Mrs. Rincon?" She tried not to sound too desperate to get out of there but she was dying to see her favorite show. Mrs. Rincon made a weird little noise and finally set the papers down.  
  
"Hmmm, I suppose so..."   
  
"Great!" Alicia shouted jumping up and grabbing all of her supplies.   
  
"Wait Miss Robinson, I didn't say you could go just yet!" Mrs. Rincon quickly added. Alicia moaned and plopped back down in her seat.   
  
"Sorry..." She mumbled. Mrs. Rincon sighed and stood up.  
  
"Alicia, I hope you've learned something today." Alicia nodded her head impatiently and let her continue her lecture.  
  
"Well, you made a hundred on your quiz. I thought you should know." Mrs. Rincon said holding out the quiz sheet. Alicia took it and grunted. Mrs. Rincon shook her head.  
  
"If you would just pay attention Alicia, you could make grades like this all the time." Alicia nodded her head again not really paying attention.   
  
"All right. You can go now, BUT!" She nearly screamed as Alicia jumped out of her seat again. Alicia froze and stared at Mrs. Rincon questionably.  
  
"Tomorrow, if you start drawing again, I'm calling your parents."   
  
"Yes Mrs. Rincon. I promise, I won't even bring it to class tomorrow." This got an approving nod from her teaching.  
  
"Good. Now, do you need a ride home?" She asked. Alicia shook her head and headed for the door.   
  
"No thanks! I don't live that far away! I can walk!" She shouted already out the door. She head Mrs. Rincon shouting, "BE CAREFUL! SEE YOU TOMARROW!" Alicia rolled her eyes and skidded to a stop in front of the doors to the exit of the building.   
  
"I can't wait to leave this dump for good! Two more years of this hell hole!" She said aloud pushing the doors open and pulling her skate board from her back pack. A janitor just happened to be walking by.   
  
"Hey Alicia!" He called waving. Alicia knew the man. He was also her bus driver. "Hey Louie! Already finished with the route?" She asked jumping on her pink skate board with of course, DBZ stickers decorated all over it.  
  
"Yeah, now I get the happy duty of cleaning up!" He laughed. "Take care Alicia!" He said waving as she skated off. Alicia waved back as she turned around a corner.   
  
A minute into her trip, the wind started to pick up and in the distance it looked like some thunder clouds were rolling in.   
  
"Hope I get home before it starts raining." She said to herself. As soon as she hit the side walk on the other side of the road, she really poured on the speed.   
  
Five minutes later...  
  
She wasn't going to make it home. It was already starting to drizzle and she was only half way home. Then she remembered that Jason's house was coming up. A guy she had a major crush on. She came upon his house and saw him through his window doing something.   
  
"Hey Jason!" She called trying to get his attention. He heard her and turned to look outside. She waved at him and was surprised to see him wave back. A few seconds later, the front door opened.  
  
"Hey Alicia! Are you just getting out of school?" He asked as he came skipping out his front door. Alicia smiled.   
  
"Yeah, I got detention again." She said kicking a rock into the road. A car flew past and ran over it. "Cool." She mumbled to herself. The rock was flattened.   
  
"Looks like it's gonna start raining. Ya wonna come inside?" He asked stopping in front of her. Alicia nodded. She really didn't have to rush home. If Christina recorded her show, then she could always see it later. This would also give her a chance to get to know him a little bit better.  
  
"Um sure, OK! Let me use your phone though first so that I can let my mom know where I'll be. If I don't, she'll worry." She said picking her skate board up. Jason noticed her DBZ stickers and smiled.  
  
"Hey cool stickers! Can I see em?" He asked holding his hands out. Alicia smiled and gladly handed him her skate board.   
  
"Sure! I have a whole bunch more at home." Jason traced his fingers over the pictures and whistled.   
  
"Cool! Hey, did you see todays episode?" He asked admiring the pictures still.  
  
"No silly! Remember, I had detention! Like duhh!" She shouted hitting her head. Jason blushed with embarrassment.   
  
"Hehe... Oh yeah! Sorry." He said laughing. Alicia laughed too. He couldn't believe it. He sounded just like Goku! No wonder she had a crush on him.   
  
"Oh hi mom!" He called waving at his mom who was standing on the porch. Alicia looked up at his mom and waved. She smiled at them.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Johnson! Is it OK if I borrow your phone? It's gonna start raining any minute and I need to call my mom to let her know where I'll be." They were now standing on the front porch and it was starting to really pour. Jason's mom smiled and opened the door for them quickly ushering them inside out of the rain.  
  
"Of course honey, go right ahead and use it. I saw you outside and was going to come out and invite you inside anyway. You don't need to be skate boarding around in the rain. You'll make yourself sick." She said cheerily.   
  
Mrs. Johnson reminded her of Bulma's mother. She laughed to herself and picked up the phone in the hallway. After a few rings, her mother picked up the phone.   
  
"Hi mom! I'm going to be staying over at Jason's house until it stops raining OK?" A long pause. Alicia smiled and gave Jason and his mom a thumbs up sign.  
  
"OK, I love you too mom! See ya later!" She said happily and hung up the phone. Mrs. Johnson clapped her hands together with excitement.   
  
"Oh this is exciting! We have a guest! Please come sit down in the living room and take off your shoes. I'll bake you guys some cookies!" She said excitedly.  
  
Jason rubbed his head a little embarrassed but Alicia thought it was really sweet what Mrs. Johnson was doing. Her mom never baked cookies for any of her friends when they came over. Jason was lucky.  
  
He grabbed her arms and stopped her before she could go into the living room. "Wait right there! I wonna go get you something." He said running into the kitchen after his mother. Alicia wondered why he was suddenly acting so weird. What on Earth was he getting her?   
  
Just then he came running out of the kitchen with a two Pepsies in his hands. He stopped in front of her almost out of breath and handed it to her.   
  
"I've always wanted to do that." He said grinning. Alicia didn't know what he was talking about at first but then he explained it to her.  
  
"You know, that Pepsie commercial with Michael J Fox?" He asked waiting for some sort of response. Alicia stood there for a moment trying to remember and then it hit her. She smiled and started to laugh.   
  
"HAHAHAHA!!! Oh Jason, your so funny! That was really sweet of you, thank you." She stopped laughing and popped open her soda. Jason continued to blush as she gulped her soda down. She noticed he wasn't drinking his.  
  
"Aren't you going to drink yours?" She asked. He nodded his head, quickly opened his soda and took a giant gulp. Alicia busted out laughing again and he nearly snorted up his soda.  
  
"Come on, *gasp* let's go sit down and watch TV." She said pulling at his arm. He let her lead him into the living room where they both sat down on the couch there.   
  
They both set their drinks down and stared at the TV. "Um, any good shows on?" She asked looking over at him. He shrugged and picked up the remote sitting on the table next to him.   
  
"I think Tenshi Muyo is on." He said turning it to cartoon network.   
  
"Hey yeah! That sounds good! Let's watch that!" Alicia shouted. So, they started to watch Tenshi Muyo.   
  
Fifteen minutes later...  
  
Jason's mother walked into the living room carrying a large tray off sugar cookies. "Hey would any of you guys like a cookie?" She asked holding up a big platter out to where they could see them.   
  
Both Alicia and Jason jumped up from the couch and nearly tacked his mom.   
  
"Whoa, OK! Wait just a minute! Here let me put these right here on the table. That way, I wont be trampled on." She said setting the tray down and laughing.  
  
The cookies smelled really good and Alicia's mouth started to water in anticipation. She quickly ate a cookie and grabbed for another.  
  
"These are delicious!" Jason's mother giggled.  
"I'm glad you like them. Have as many as you like. I made them for you and Jason." She said proudly and then headed back off into the kitchen wearing her cute little piggy cooking bib.   
  
"Thank you Mrs. Johnson." Alicia called stuffing her face with more cookies.   
  
Jason blushed as he watched her eat. She reminded him of Serena and Goku put together.   
  
"Well, if there are any left, I think I'll have another one." He said eyeing Alicia. Alicia covered her mouth and quickly swallowed her cookies.   
  
"Oh Jason, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pig out like that!" She said embaressed but Jason just laughed.  
  
"It's OK Alicia. My mom makes some really good cookies. If she didn't make them all the time for me and my other buddies, I'd pig out on them too." He said trying to make her feel better. Alicia smiled.   
  
An hour later...  
  
Alicia finished off her two cookies and stared at the TV bored. Batman was on now and she didn't much care for it. At the corner of her eye, she noticed Jason looking at her.   
  
Suddenly he stood up and walked up to her. "Hey I've got a great idea!" He exclaimed holding his hand out for her to take. She shyly took his hand and he pulled her up next to him. Rather closely to him she noticed.   
  
"What idea would that be?" She asked in a daze. After they stared into each others eyes for a few seconds, he finally snapped out of his daze and looked down at his her hand in his.  
  
"Um, um, there's this cool shop just down the street from here that sales all sorts of little weird things. Last time I walked by it, I saw something in the window but I didn't have any money. I have a little bit of money now and I would really like to go check it out."  
  
He reached into his pocked with his free hand and pulled out ten bucks.  
  
"Would you like to come with me?" He asked squeezing her hands gently. "I'll buy you something really pretty if you like?"   
  
Alicia blushed and looked up into his eyes again. *sigh* "Sure..." She sighed. He smiled brightly and suddenly pulled her with him to the front door. She barely kept herself from falling on her face.   
  
"Where are you two going?" His mother asked from the kitchen.   
  
"Well be right back mom! Just going to that new store that opened up down the street!" He yelled pulling Alicia out the door.  
  
"OK! Don't be gone too long! I have to take Alicia home in a little while now that it's stopped raining!"   
  
"OK mom!" He yelled shutting the door behind them. It had stopped raining and the sky was all clear now accept for a few clouds off in the south.  
  
"Hey look Alicia!" He said pointing to the sky.   
  
Alicia looked where he was pointing and gasped. "Cool! A rainbow!"   
  
Before she realized what was happened he had pulled her into an embrace. They stood like that a while just admiring the rainbow. A little while later Jason gently pulled away and sighed deeply.  
  
"Smell that air! I love the way it smells right after a rain storm." He said taking another deep breath. Alicia also took a deep breath and felt totally at peace. She looked over at Jason and admired his face. Jason turned his face and looked at her. She smiled and he smiled.  
  
"Let's go check out that store before they close!" Jason suddenly announced grabbing her hand once again. A few minutes later, they stood in front of the store.  
  
"Isn't this place cool or what! Let's check it out!" He said pulling her inside.   
  
The second they walked in, they were assaulted by all kinds of exotic smells. The shelves were lined with weird herbs and potions? That's what they looked like. Jason lead her down an ile with all sorts of really strange things. He stopped in front of a shelf with what looked like to be a bunch of jewelry. He knew what he was looking for and immediately found it. It was a ring and it had a red ruby on it. He handed the ring to her.  
  
"You want this?" He asked her. Alicia studied the ring and searched for a price but couldn't find one.  
  
"Um, are you sure? How much is it? Didn't you want to get something?" She asked. He nodded his head and took the ring form her placing it on her finger instead.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure. Hey look! It fits perfect!" He said happily. Alicia grinned and gave him a hug.  
  
"It's very pretty Jason, thank you." She gave him a quick little peck on his cheek causing him to blush furiously.   
  
They walked up to the counter where an old guy sat in an old rusty chair. "Um excuse me sir?" Jason asked getting the old mans attention. The old man jerked like he'd just woken up and stood on two very unsteady feet.   
  
Alicia worried he was gonna fall over and die because of the way he looked, so old and fragile. He slowly made his way to the cash register and smiled at his two young customers.   
  
"What can I do for ya today?" He asked putting on his glasses with shaky hands. Jason glanced down at Alicia and Alicia shrugged her shoulders.   
  
"Um, we'd like to buy this ring please." He said. The old man looked at the ring on Alicia's finger and frowned. Before Jason could say anything else the old man started to talk.  
  
"I'm sorry but that particular ring is not for sale." He said shaking his head. Jason stared at the old man like he was nuts.  
  
"What? What do you mean? It was over there with the other jewelry." Jason said back but the old man kept shaking his head.  
  
"I'm sorry but you can not buy that ring! That ring is very special and very dangerous if not used properly."  
  
Alicia and Jason looked at each other and then stared at the old man. "Um, what do you mean it's dangerous?" Alicia asked a little worried. If it was poisonous or something she didn't want to be wearing it. She quickly slid it off her finger and set it down on the counter. Jason grabbed it however before the old man could and laid down all his money on the table.  
  
"How much do you want for it?" He asked determined to still buy the ring. The old man shook his head and looked up at the stubborn young man.   
  
"I don't know how it got out there with the other stuff, but this ring IS NOT for sale. Please, give it to me." The stores owner asked holding his hand out but Jason wasn't about to give up. Alicia grabbed his arm and tried to get him to back down but he wouldn't listen to her.  
  
"Listen old man, I have a hundred bucks here. Will that be enough for you?" Jason asked pulling more money out of his pocket. Alicia was stunned. He had a hundred dollars and he was willing to blow it all on a stupid little ring just for her?!  
  
"Jason, hehe, it's OK really. I don't need the ring. I don't want you spending so much money on something that obviously isn't worth so much." She said tugging at his arm.  
  
"Alicia, I really want to get it for you! I know there's something special about this ring if he doesn't want to sale it to us." He whispered to her.  
  
Alicia shook her head. "I don't care. I don't want it. Not if it's dangerous! You don't have to spend all your hard earned money on something for me, really! I'm really flattered that you would get something like it for me but really, you don't have to get it." She said almost begging.  
  
The old man cleared his throat and he actually looked mad? "It would be truly foolish to buy this ring. It hold many powers! It would be too much for you to handle!" He said leaning over the counter getting up into Jason's face. His breath was horrible.  
  
"This ring," he said pointing to the ring in Jason's hand, "can transport you to any where you want to go!" His eyes grew really wide as he said this. It sent shivers down Alicia's spin and she was becoming frightened.  
  
"This ring has the power to send who ever wears it into what ever world they wish! What ever world they imagine up! SORRY! But you CAN NOT buy this ring!" He said practically roaring with fury and snatched the ring so quickly from Jason's hand, Jason didn't have to time to react.  
  
Jason backed off and Alicia clung to his side shaking slightly. The old man placed the ring in his pocked and cleared his throat. After a moment he began to speak again in a much calmer tone.  
  
"Is there anything else you would like to purchase?" He asked calmly. Both Alicia and Jason were speechless. After a moment however Jason found his voice again. Something didn't sound right in the way he was speaking.   
  
"Um, yeah I'd like to see some of your other rings please." He said. The old man nodded and lead them to the same spot they found THE ring.   
  
"Here they are. If you find anything you like, please let me know and I'll ring it up for you." The old man said and left.  
  
Alicia stared at the old man as he walked off. "That guy was scary." She whispered to Jason. Jason nodded and took her hand.  
  
"Come on, lets get out of here." He said pulling her towards the exit. Alicia looked at his surprised.   
  
"What?! I thought you wanted to get me a ring or something!" He just grunted and lead her outside. The old man waved at them as they left. Weird...  
  
"Why didn't you buy anything?" Alicia asked once they were outside. he lead her around to the other side of the building and when they were far enough away, pulled something out of his pocket. He held it up for her to see. Alicia's mouth dropped open.  
  
"That's the ring that creepy old guy wouldn't let you buy! How did you get it? I saw him take it away from you!" He pulled her behind a tree and they sat down on a bench there.  
  
"I took it out of his pocket when he wasn't paying attention and replaced it with another ring that looked like it." He whispered and laughed. Alicia wasn't laughing though. She was upset.   
  
"How could you do that? Didn't you hear anything that guy said? That thing is dangerous! No telling what's wrong with it!" Alicia said beginning to panic. Jason grabbed her hand to calm her and pulled her back down beside him on the bench.  
  
Alicia, that guy was just a crazy old coot! this ring is NOT dangerous trust me! He said softly stroking her face with his hand. He brought the ring up and slid it onto her finger. She stared at the ring, still afraid of it.   
  
"But, he said that it held some kind of special power and that it could send us to another world or something!" Jason laughed and hugged her.  
  
"Don't tell me you actually believed that crazy old fool! What he said, was completely crazy! This is just a ring." He rubbed the ring clean with his shirt and held onto her hand.   
  
"I want this ring to sort of, well," he paused in thought and then continued. "I want this ring to represent my love for you." Alicia was so happy that she completely forgot about what the old man had said. She didn't know what to say so she just leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He blinked once and then kissed her back. They sat like that for a while, deep in their kiss when they heard an old man shouting. They broke their kiss and looked over to where the shouting was coming form. It was the old man that they had stolen the ring form and he was frantically looking around for the kids responsible. Them.  
  
"Uh oh, we'd better go." Jason said pulling Alicia up next to him. they were extra careful to walk far away from the old man. A few minutes later, they were back at his house. His mother was waiting for them in the living room.   
  
"Alicia, your mother just called and wants you to come home before it gets dark." Alicia thanked Mrs. Johnson. She offered to take Alicia home but Jason wanted to so she let him.   
  
Later outside her house...j  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school, OK?" He said leaning closer to her. She leaned in to meet him and kissed him. "Hmmmm, I guess this means were boy friend and girl friend now." Alicia said pulling away. Jason smiled and touched her face.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so..." They locked eyes again and reluctantly Alicia got out of the car. It was starting to sprinkle again so she ran up to her front door and stood there under the little porch. She waved and he drove away. She sighed dreamily to herself and watched him until he was out of sight.   
  
"Alicia? Is that you?" her mother called from inside the house.  
  
"Yes mom, it's me!" She shouted opening the door. When she opened the door, she immediately smelled the shrimp Creo her mother had made. Her stomach grumbled. She had no idea how hungry she had been until now. She quickly threw her book and stuff onto the couch and ran into the kitchen where dinner was waiting for her.  
  
"Oh boy! Shrimp Creo! My favorite!" Alicia shouted jumping into a chair at the table. Her mother came around and handed her a plate of food.  
  
"Oh and by the way, Christina called." She said.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot all about Christina! I told her that I was gonna come over to her house today after school! She got up and ran to the telephone.  
  
"Alicia, eat your food first before you call Christina." her mother shouted.  
  
"It will only take a minute mom!" Alicia's mother shook her head and sighed giving up.  
  
"Fine, but don't be on long er than five minutes!" Alicia smiled. She usually only allowed her three minuets on the phone when ever she wanted her to do something else like eat dinner. She dialed her friends number and waited for her friend to pick up. At the other end she heard some one answer the phone.  
  
Christina: Hello, you've reached me, Christina, but I'm not in right now. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!"  
Alicia: Christina, I know it's really you."  
Christina: Oh it's you! Hi girl friend! I've been waiting for you all day. I recorded Dragonball Z for ya!"  
Alicia: That's great Christina! I really wonna see it!  
Christina: Did you tell your mom about your detention?  
Alicia: Are you nuts?! No way!  
Christina: What? Why not? I get detention all the time and my mom doesn't do anything that drastic.  
Alicia: Yeah well that's you! My mom and dad would ground me for a year and I wouldn't be able to watch TV for a month. That means no Dragonball Z for a VERY LONG time!  
Christina: Wow! Your mom's strict! So, where have you been? I know you haven't been in detention this long!  
Alicia: *silence*  
Christina: Alicia? You still there?  
Alicia: Yeah, I'm here.  
Christina: So, where were you?  
Alicia: Your so nosy!  
Christina: Oh, your hiding something from me! I just know it!   
Alicia: I really have no idea what your talking about!  
Christina: Yes you do! OK! Spill the beans! What guys house were you at?   
Alicia: Christina! I'm shocked! Shocked that you would think such a thing!  
Christina: yeah? Well I know better Alicia! I know when your lying to me and your lying to me right now! So which guy is it? Josh? Jason?  
Alicia: *Silence*  
Christina: Oh my Gosh! It's Jason Isn't it?! I don't believe it!  
Alicia: Hey, I gotta go Christina! My mom only gave me a few minutes on the phone. I gotta go eat!  
Christina: Your just using that as an excuse!  
Alicia: Christina! I gotta go for real! I'll tell you all about it tomorrow!  
Christina: I KNEW IT!! YOU WERE WITH JASON!!   
Alicia: If you tell anything!!  
Christina: My lips are sealed! Zip! Nadda! But you better tell me all about it in school tomorrow!  
Alicia: OK! BYE! *SLAM*  
  
"Alicia honey, is everything OK?" her mother asked coming up behind her. Alicia just shook her head.   
  
"Oh nothing mom, Christina's just being paranoid again." Her mother nodded in understanding. She knew how ditzie and crazy her friend Christina could be but she was still a good friend.  
  
"OK honey, come and eat diner now before it gets cold." She said returning to the kitchen. Alicia gladly followed her and sat down at the table to eat. No one noticed but the ring on her finger started to glow faintly.  
  
The next day at school...  
  
Alica groaned as her friend Christina came running up to her.  
  
"Ok, tell me all about it!" She said grabbing onto her arm like a leech. Alicia wished she had never called her back last night. Just then, Jason came walking around the corner. He stopped when he saw Alicia and smiled. Christina next to her smiled.  
  
"Ewwwieee! Looks like your new sweetie is here!" She said nudging her friend in the ribs. Christina rolled her eyes at her best friend and pushed away from her. She walked up to Jason and they stopped at stared at each other. Christina couldn't budge from her spot. She had to see this!  
  
"Hi Alicia." He said.   
  
"Hi." She said shyly.  
  
"I noticed your wearing our ring." He said looking down at her hand. She rubbed the hand he was looking at and blushed.  
  
"Yeah, it's very beautiful. Thank you. I just hope you don't get in trouble for taking it from that old guy." She said laughing softly. His eyes also softened and he smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about it." He said and to the complete shock of everyone around he leaned in and kissed her. She was shocked at first that he would do this in school but soon found herself melting into his kiss. Christina started cheering and whisling and everybody else stopped and stared, making ewwww and ahhhhhh sounds.  
  
"I'll see you later at lunch." He whispered seductivly in her ear before turning around and leaving.  
  
"She fell back against the lockers and sighed. Christina ran up to her and stared at her friends with her arms crossed.   
  
"Looks to me like a lot more happened than I thought!" She said giggling. Alicia grabbed her anoying friend and dragged her into their next class that they had together.  
  
Alicia told Christina all about what happened and Christina made sure to tell every one else. They met at lunch as planned and planned to meet again after school. By now, the whole school knew that they were now a 'couple'.  
  
After school...  
  
Alicia waited with Christina for Jason to show up but he never came. Alica was pretty upset and started to cry.   
  
"Don't worry Alicia, I'm sure he had a perfectly good reason for not showing up." Christina soothed patting her friend on the back. Alicia got up off the little brick wall they were sitting on and started walking home. Christina followed her silently.  
  
Suddenly Alicia stopped almost causing Christina to crash into her from behind. Christina looked up at her friend and saw her face filled with shock. She followed her gaze across the street to where she was looking and her mouth fell open in shock as well.  
  
"Why that back stabbing, low life, scum sucking, cheating BASTART!!" Christina screamed. Across the street, Jason was talking with another girl and it looked like they were flirting.  
  
Alicia took off running and crying. She was crying so hard she didn't notice the car driving down the road straight at her.  
  
"ALICIA! LOOK OUT!!" Christina screamed running at her friend. The person in the car slammed on his breaks but the car continued to fly straight ahead. Just at the last moment, Christina pushed her and herself out of the way just as the car flew past. Both Alicia and Christina fell on the ground hard but they were ok.  
  
Jason ran up to them both with that girl beside him.  
  
"Alica! Christina! Are you guys ok?! Damn that was too close!!" He said in a very shaky voice. Christina and Alicia just sat there too stunned to move. Jason helped them both up and a paramedic ran up to them whom just happened to be standing by when it happened.  
  
"Is everyone ok?" He asked helping them up as well. Christina nodded and looked at Alicia. Alicia nodded too and started to walk off. The paramedic didn't try to stop him because he was already heading towards the driver who was still sitting in his car stunned.  
  
"Wait Alicia! Talk to me! Are you ok?!" Jason asked running up next to her. She tried to ignore him but he kept pestering him so she stopped and turned to face him. He looked at her totally confused and worried.   
  
*SLAP!!*   
  
Christina cringed a little but nodded her head in aproval. Jason just stood there stunned and he held his now red cheek. He stared at Alicia in disbelief. Alicia turned around and stormed off without saying a word. She was too pissed to speak to him right now.   
  
Jason turned to Christina questionably. "What the hell was that all about?!" He asked. Christina grunted.  
  
"You diserved it you bastard!" She said and left him standing there in shock.  
  
Later in Alicia's bedroom...  
  
Christina peeked into Alicia's room. She was laying down in bed with music blaring from her stero. She slowly opened the door and let herself in. She sat down at the end of Alicia's bed and sighed. Alica continued to ignore her.  
  
"Alicia, please talk to me." She said above the loud music. Alicia didn't say anything.  
  
"PLEAE TALK TO ME!" She shouted. This got a response but not a nice one. Alicia's eyes snapped open and she glared at her friend.  
  
"Get out of my room! I want to be alone!" She yelled.  
  
"I'm not leaving until you talk to me! Your mom's worried about you and she wanted me to talk to you too!" She said trying to talk some sense into her friend. She was mad at Jason too but this wasn't going to make it better. Shutting everyone out like this.  
  
She sat up in bed and turned off the stero. Finally, she's going to talk. Alicia sighed and sat up hanging her feet over the side of the bed. Christina waited patiently for her friend to start.  
  
"He really broke my heart today." Alicia whispered. Christina nodded sadly and rubbed her friends shoulder.  
  
"I know, guys can be total jerks like that some times, but you can't let that get you down! You much better than him. You can easily find another guy." She said remembering the break up she herself had just had with the once guy of her dreams. Alicia sighed and looked at her friend.  
  
"I'm sorry I was being such a jerk just now. I'm just really upset, that's all." She said looking outside her window at the blue sky. As she stared out at the sky she began to imagine what it would be like to fly up in those fluffy white clouds. Then she started to think about DBZ. How she would love to meet a guy like Goku. Strong, supportive, faithfull...  
  
She dropped her gaze to the floor again and then looked over at her friend. They did not notice but as soon as she started to wish those things, her rings started to glow again.   
  
"Christina, wouldn't you like to meet a guy like Goku?" She asked sadly. Christina laughed.   
  
"Guy's like that don't exist sweet heart! Believe me. All guys have on their minds around here, is sex!"   
  
Alicia stared at her friend and grinned. Christina grinned back. Before they knew it, they were both laughing histerically and rolling around on the ground.  
  
"Hey! Wouldn't it be cool to be Chichi for a while? I mean, she's got the coolest husband in the world!" Christina said still laughing hard. Alicia smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah! I wish I were Chichi!" They both busted out laughing again. Suddenly, the ring on Alicia's finger exploded in light. Both Alicia and Christina stopped laughing and stared at her ring.  
  
"What the heck!?" Christina shouted. Alicia began to freak out and tried to take the ring off but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"I CAN'T GET IT OFF!! AHHHH! THE OLD MAN WAS RIGHT!!! I'M GOING TO DIE!!!" She screamed holding her hand and staring at it in terror. The only thing Christina could do was jump around like an idiot and shout, "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!  
  
Suddenly all the lights over loaded in the house and exploded. Alicia and Christina screamed in horror! Next her stero system exploded and the CD inside it flew out across the room and sliced itself into her wall.  
  
"AHHHH! Make it stop!!" Alicia screamed shaking her hand frantically. Just then, a surge of energy shot through her body. She looked at her friend one last time and then that was the last thing she remembered before blacking out.  
  
  
A little while later some place only in our imaginations...  
  
Alicia woke up. Her head was throbbing with pain and she graoned forcing herself to sit up. She stumbled around in the dark and finally found the door way to her bath room. She felt for the switch and found it a second later. She flipped the light on and shut her eyes against the sudden brightness. After a moment her eyes ajusted and she made her way to the sink where she washed her face. It felt good to have the warm water on her face.   
  
"Ohhhh, what happened to me?" She groaned whiping her face with a towl that she grabbed off the towl rack.   
  
I feel like I have a major hang over or something. Shi* ! What did Christina and me do last night? Drink ourselves silly? She thought rubbing her head. Slowly, she set the towl down on the toilet seat and noticed something strange.  
  
"Hmmm, did mom change to toilet seat cover?" She asked herself. Instead of a fluffy blue cover there was a pink one. Oh well, like I give a damn... She thought looking up into her mirror.   
  
She froze and stared at the stranger in the mirror. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Alicia, you have a hang over BAD... Your seeing other people in the mirror." She mumbled to herself. Just then a man appeard in the bathroom door behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Morning hon! What's for breakfast?!" He asked cheerfuly. Alicia nearly fell over as she stared up at the man before her. Her eyes widened like saucers and she spun back around to look at her reflection in the mirror.   
  
"OH MY GOD..." She whispered and fainted.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED??  
  
  
Well, what do you guys thing? Should I continue it?  
  
  



	2. Stranger In The Mirror Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z and I'm not making any money off of this story.   
  
Thank you everyone for your kind reviews! It really encouraged me to get this next part out sooner! In this part, Alicia finally gets to meet Goku. Is Goku everything Alicia ever dreamed of? Is being Goku's wife really as great as it seems? *evil grin* Read the story if you want to find out and then, please let me know what you think of it! I'm already working on the next part and it should be finished soon.   
  
  
Stranger in the Mirror Part II  
  
By: L.A. Whitfield  
  
  
She was alone and cold. She could feel a dark presence around her but shrugged it off as just her imagination.   
  
"Chichi?" A distant voice cried out, through the swirling mists that surrounded her. She turned around relieved to know that she wasn't the only one there. She tried to look through the mist at the person speaking but couldn't see anything.   
  
She took off running, trying to follow where she last heard the voice coming from. She had taken only a few steps when she heard it again. The voice whimpered a little bit and cried out again.   
  
"Chichi, please wake up!" It called a little more urgently. She ran faster. This place was really starting to creep her out and she just wanted to get out of it! The voice was crying now very softly.  
  
"I'm coming who ever you are! Don't be afraid!" She called out. She was never very good at comforting people but maybe she could help out who ever it was she was hearing. Something strangely familiar about that voice though... After about a minute of running, she soon found herself out of breath and had to stop to take a break.   
  
"I wish I was a better athlete." She said to herself.   
  
As she stood there bent over gasping for air, she noticed her hand felt weird. She looked down at it and gasped. She was still wearing that ring, and it was starting to flash again! She tried to pull it off but couldn't get it passed her knuckle.   
  
"Damn it!" She cursed slinging her hand around.  
  
Panicking, she took off running again. Amazingly she was running like the wind! She was running faster than she'd ever run before in her life! The gray swirling mist that had surrounded her just a second ago suddenly vanished and she found herself standing in the middle of an open field.   
  
She looked around a little disorientated because of the sudden change and frowned. There wasn't anything else around for miles in any direction. She looked back down at her shaking hand. It ring had stopped flashing, but it was still glowing faintly. She tried to pull it off again but it wouldn't budge.   
  
"Come off you stupid ring!" She hissed to herself trying as hard as she could to pull it off. Then she heard that voice again. It sounded a little bit sad now.  
  
"Please Chichi, wake up." It cried. She stared straight ahead where she heard the voice and noticed a faint glimmer of light for the first time. She took off again with renewed hope and speed.   
  
What she didn't see however, was the dark cloaked figure that suddenly appeared behind her. The ring had brought him there. The face under the black hood smiled with sharp jagged teeth and hissed.  
  
"Lead me to your sweetest dreams precious one, run away from my dark mist but no matter where you go, I will follow you. I will follow you and feed on all those pathetic, weak fools you dream about. Then slowly but gradually, I will gain enough strength to enter the real world." The dark figure cackled (that famous bad guy cackle) and then disappeared back into the black swirling void he had come from. Alicia stopped and turned around.   
  
"What was that?" She asked herself. She thought she heard something behind her. She noticed a little black patch of mist hovering just above the ground. She watched puzzled as it quickly shrunk and disappeared.   
  
"That was creepy." She said to herself. She shrugged her shoulders and took off again towards the voice.   
  
"Hello?!" She called out but didn't get an answer. She called again. Still no answer. She began to worry. She ran ahead faster through the field. The light in front of her was starting to grow brighter and brighter the closer she got to it. She stopped to catch her breath and finally heard the voice again.  
  
"Chichi?" The voice called softly.  
  
"Hello?" She shouted into the light. She stepped closer to the light and suddenly felt very dizzy.   
  
"Oh, I don't feel so good." She moaned crouching down onto the ground. The light in front of her instantly grew brighter and stretched itself out towards her. She looked up at the light and froze in fear. What was happening? The light was coming at her like it was alive! She tried to back off but couldn't move.   
  
She fell to her knees transfixed on the light. Inside the light was all the colors of the rainbow. If she hadn't been so afraid, she would have thought that it was very beautiful. The light consumed her, and the world around her went completely white and then just as suddenly, turned pitch black.   
  
She jolted awake and gasped. She noticed some body was shaking her. As she slowly gained her sensed she discovered that she was lying down on something soft. Maybe a bed. A cold wash rag or towl was covering her forehead. She groaned and opened her eyes. Everything was pretty blurry but she could make out the shape of some one's face hovering over hers. Spiked hair? She though drowsily.  
  
"Chichi? Your alive!" The figure above her said gripping her arms. Alicia tried to speak but nothing came out.  
  
The man above her cried out with joy and pulled her up into an embrace. At first Alicia laid against the man stunned but then began to struggle for air. He was holding her just little too tightly. He loosened his grip on her a little bit and she gasped for air.  
  
"Oh Chichi, I'm sorry but you really scared me! I though you were going to leave me for a minute there. I couldn't feel your pulse. Thank goodness your OK! How are you feeling?" He asked pulling her back into another embrace. This time she could breath thank god.   
  
Alicia blinked twice and stared up at the handsome face above her. She gulped and blinked again. "Goku?" She croaked in disbelief, leaving her mouth hanging wide open with drool running out of it. Goku stroked her cheek gently and smiled down at her carefully wiping the drool away from the side of her mouth onto his pants.   
  
"Yes Chichi, it's me. So, how are you feeling? You don't look so good." He asked with a frown. He didn't like the way she was staring at him and her face looked a little too pale for comfort.  
  
"Your not gonna faint on me again are you?" He asked very concerned now. She was starting to remember what happened. She woke up, went into her bathroom, washed her face and when she looked into her mirror saw a strangers face. Well not exactly a stranger but right now couldn't remember exactly who it was she saw.   
  
"Chichi?" She asked weakly repeating what he had just called her. She stared to sway a little bit in his arms. He steadied her.  
  
"Who's that?" She asked trying hard to remember. The name sounded familiar but she just couldn't remember. Goku's eyes grew really wide fearful that his wife had amnesia or or something else really serious. He thought for a moment and came to a decision. He bent down to pick her up with a particular destination in mind.   
  
"Hang on Chichi, were taking a little trip to the hospital." He said holding her small body with no effort at all. As he held her, he brought one finger up to his forehead and told her to hang on.   
  
Alicia wondered what the heck he was talking about and watched in a daze as he touched his finger to his forehead and in the blink of an eye, were standing in the middle of an emergency room packed with injured patients.   
  
A few people around them freaked out at their sudden appearance and ran out of the emergency room screaming. Even a guy on crutches and another in a wheel chair. They weren't the only ones though. Alicia had her fingers clawed onto Goku like a wild animal and was screaming out, at the top of her lungs like a woman giving a very painful birth.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!...." Goku clamped his hand over her mouth and stared at Alicia like she had just lost her mind. He looked around frantically for a doctor or nurse and called for help. A nurse came running up beside him with a needle in her hand but when Goku saw it also freaked out.  
  
"NO WAY! GET THAT AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" He screamed backing away holding Alicia protectively in his arms. The nurse froze and stared at Goku like he had scorpions crawling around on top of his head. The poor nurse watched as Alicia kicked and screamed in his arms against his hand that was still covering her mouth.  
  
"Chichi! Calm down!" He tried to soothe, holding her tightly against him so she wouldn't hurt herself. She continued to scream and kick and even bite his hand once but of course didn't hurt Goku at all. Goku wouldn't let go. Alicia was really freaking out. Nothing like this has ever happened to her before! Of course it's never happened to her before! Nothing like this is EVER suppose to HAPPEN to ANYONE!   
  
She finally calmed down a few seconds later but then all she could do was cling to Goku and whimper. She could hardly believe who she was clinging to. A fictional character that only existed on TV! She could feel him rubbing her back and hear him whispering soothingly words to her and still she could hardly believe it.   
  
She tried to tell herself that none of this was real but, she was seeing, feeling, and smelling things she thought she never would. Things that didn't really exist but there they were! There she was! She couldn't move! She couldn't talk! Maybe she was going into shock or something. On the other hand, maybe died and gone to heaven she thought on the brighter side but she was still freaked out.  
  
She closed her eyes and buried her head into his shoulder. She could actually smell him. She could actually hear his heart beating in his chest and she could feel the warmth radiating from him. He was really real! He was really holding her! She stopped whimpering and closed her eyes. She was Chichi... She finally remembered. She was HIS WIFE! That thought alone suddenly made her happy. She was Goku's wife, Chichi! She couldn't believe it! How did it happen?!  
  
"Chichi?" He asked sitting her down in his lap. Alicia looked up at him and stared at his face for a long time. His expression softened and he rubbed her cheek. She took a look around at her surroundings and saw for the first time that they were in a different room. A nurse was preparing to take her blood pressure.  
  
"That's it Chichi, just relax. I'm just going to take your blood pressure real quick OK?" The nurse said more explaining what she was doing, than asking her if it was OK. She strapped the arm thingie around her arm that checks exactly what a person's blood pressure is and started to pump it up until it was pinching her arm.   
  
Alicia hated getting her blood pressure checked. She hated it when they strapped those things on her arm because it always hurt her. Alicia thought about who's lap she was in and that helped her relax. A few seconds later, the pressure on her arm went away.   
  
"There, all done with that!" The nurse said smiling. Alicia looked back up at Goku and he smiled that all loving smile. He was actually smiling at her! *dreamy sigh*   
  
A few minutes later after a few tests...  
  
"Well Chichi, everything checks out OK." The doctor said to Alicia who was sitting at the end of an examination table. Goku stood beside her holding her hand. It's not that he wouldn't let go of her hand but the other way around. The doctor just smiled and thought it was really sweet.  
  
Goku sighed with relief and grabbed his wife lifting her up into the air. "Let's go home! I can't wait to get out of here!" He said heading for the door but nearly tripped when Alicia screamed at him to put her down.  
  
"What?!" He asked a little shaken up. Alicia was humiliated.   
  
"Goku! Can I at least put my clothes on first?!" She said blushing madly. Goku realized what he had almost done and blushed furiously.   
  
"Ooops, hee hee... Sorry Chichi." He said embarrassed. Dr. Cole just shook his head and left the room laughing to himself.  
  
Alicia was beginning to understand why Chichi acts the way she does on the show. Just to keep Goku in order. Hehe... That didn't change her opinion of him though. She already knew how he was a long time ago and she loved him for it. She smiled to herself. She was slowly beginning to understand things but one thing she couldn't figure out was, what time period of the show she was in.  
  
  
Was it after Goku's return from defeating Freeza? If it is then she should meet Trunks and the others soon hopefully. So far, the only DBZ person she has met has been Goku but that was only because she had fainted and everything. If it was after his return, she had no idea what was going on because she has never seen any of the episodes past that one. One good example of her not knowing something, his little teleportation trick he used to get her to the hospital. That really freaked her out!  
  
Alicia finished dressing and walked up to Goku who was looking the other way. Why did he always have to be so shy! He was married to her, well Chichi and she looked like Chichi so what was his problem? Don't they like, always see each other nude in bed? Alicia giggled with a nauty thought. If they didn't, they would have to start doing that now wouldn't they.   
  
"Ok Goku, I'm ready." She said grabbing his arm. Goku smiled down at her and together they walked out the door. Once outside Alicia remembered they hadn't driven a car there. He was going to either fly them home or teleport them. She was still a little bit uneasy about that teleporting thingie so she wanted to fly.  
  
"Um, Goku would you mind terribly if we flew home?" Alicia asked. Goku already had his finger posed in front of his head when she said this. He looked down at his wife and smiled.   
  
"Are you sure Chichi? I mean, if your still feeling bad, I really don't think we should be flying home. You might get sick." He said lowering his hand to his side. Alicia really liked the way Goku always acted towards her. He was always so considerate and caring.   
  
"I'm sure Goku. Don't worry about me. I'm feeling much better now." Alicia said reassuring him. Goku smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"Ok, grab my hand." He said holding it out to her. She did as he said and he pulled her in front of him up against his stomach where he wrapped his strong arms around her waist.   
  
"Ready?" He asked readying to take off. Alicia nodded and prepared herself for a sudden blast off but was surprised when he took off very slowly, rising straight up into the air until they were high up above the hospital. He then took of, but not in a sudden violent blast. He was being extra gentle because he was still afraid of injuring her. Alicia couldn't help but be jelious of Chichi. It was after all, Chichi he thought he was taking care of, not her. Alicia pushed herself back into his embrace as far as she could go and sighed.   
  
She watched as they flew by the houses below. Another thing she had never done before was fly and what a way to do it for the first time! She held her hand up and looked at her ring. It took her a while, but she finally figured out what had brought her here. She still didn't know how the ring brought her here though. Every time she made a wish out loud, it has come true, so far. If she thinks about making a wish, it glows but if she say's it out loud, it begins to flash. That's why it had flashed back at her house just before it brought her here. She had wished to be Chichi and POOF! It just happened!  
  
Poor Christina! She was really worried about her friend. What happened to her and did her body just disappear or did Chichi enter it?! That was a scary thought. If that did happen, how did Chichi react to her new body? It probably wasn't a pretty picture. Oh.... She probably threatened to kill everyone and then demanded to know where her Goku was! Her parents probably called the juvenile center and had her committed! At this thought Alicia groaned and covered her face. Goku noticed this and slowed down. He looked down at her worried.  
  
"Chichi, are you ok?" He asked gently. Alicia wanted to cry. He was soooo sweet to her but he wasn't hers! Jason ended up being such a total jerk! She sniffed and tried not to cry before answering him.  
  
"I'm fine Goku! I'm just happy to be going home." She lied. Goku didn't say anything in response which made her wonder if he believed her or not. A few seconds later she could see their house coming up. As they got closer to the house they slowed down and finally landed in the front yard. Gohan came running out of the house.  
  
"Hey! Where have you guys been? I've been calling every where." Gohan said walking up to Alicia and Goku. Alicia and Goku had already decided not to tell any one about what happened and so made up a story to tell everyone.  
  
"Your father and I just took a morning stroll together, that's all Gohan." Alicia said bending down in front of him. Gohan looked surprised. Guess they hardly ever do things like take morning walks together Alicia thought but it was the easiest and most simplest excuse they could come up with.   
  
"Um ok, but I'm hungry! What's for breakfast?" Gohan asked looking back and forth between his father and Alicia.   
  
"Don't you mean lunch Gohan? It's already twelve o-clock." Goku said joining in. Gohan was once again surprised. Breakfast was his father's favorite meal of the day but then he just figured that they probably already ate breakfast some place else and didn't want to tell him. That was ok, as long as he had a big lunch but he wouldn't dare tell his mother that. There was a akward moment of silence where everyone stared at Alicia. After a moment she realized why they were staring at her and she nearly bonked her self over the head for forgetting.  
  
"Um I'll go fix something." She said walking off to the kitchen. Gohan and Goku watched her walk off and then looked at eat other.  
  
"Is it just me dad or is mom acting kinda strange today?" Gohan asked. Goku laughed and shook his head. He had no idea how strange...  
  
"Yeah but I just thin your mom's a little tired that all. I'm going to go help her in the kitchen." Goku announced following Alicia. Gohan's jaw fell open in shock. Both is parents were acting really strange today! It was just too weird for him.   
  
"Hey dad!" he shouted at his father. Goku turned around and looked at his son.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"I'm going over to the train with Piccilo for a little while. Um, see ya later?" He asked really hoping that his dad would jump at the offer.   
  
"All right Gohan, I'll catch up with you later.'' He said walking into the house. Gohan couldn't understand it. Why were his parents acting so strange? It wasn't his parents anniversary and it wasn't anybody's birthday today. Maybe it was something he was forgetting. Oh well. He didn't feel like sticking around. He can talk to his dad later after lunch.  
  
In the house...  
  
Goku knew his son was wondering why he was acting the way he was. He was wondering why both of them were acting strange. He was doing it because he was still worried about Chichi. She said she was feeling better, but something about her just didn't seem right. He wanted to keep a close eye on her today.   
  
When he had walked in on her this morning in the bathroom, she had really scared him. He'd never seen Chichi freak out like that before. Then when she looked at herself in the mirror she had just fainted! She might seem all right now, but there was also something about her chi that didn't feel right to him. It was like, it was Chichi but it really wasn't. He knew it sounded really stupid and silly but he couldn't get rid of this nagging feeling that something wasn't right.   
  
He shook his head and decided not to worry about it so much. He just had to keep a close eye on her today and make sure she didn't freak out again. She was probably just worn out and if that was the case, then he was going to have to make it up to her by sticking by her all day, doing little things like wash the dishes and help clean the house. He really didn't want to. he wanted to go with Gohan to prepare for the androids, but felt like this was really important for some reason. He couldn't explain it. Just knew it was really important.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Stranger In The Mirror Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I did not create dragonball Z and I am not making any money off of this story.   
  
Thanks for the reviews again on part II! Here's part III! Rated PG-13 because I mention, *GASP* butttocks! LOL! That's about it and we get to see what Chichi's up to in this part. Please leave a review!   
  
Stranger in the Mirror Part III  
  
By: L.A. Whitfield  
  
  
  
Goku stood behind his wife and watched her as she started lunch. He couldn't help noticed her cute little motions as she check each spice jar in the cabinet next to the stove. She went over to the cooler and pulled out a head of lettuce. She stood there for a second just looking at it. She seemed a little hesitant to know what to fix. That was odd. She was startled to find him watching her.  
  
"Oh um, hi Goku. Um, aren't you like, going to go train with Gohan or something dear?" Alicia asked confused also trying to sound as much as possible like Chichi but Chichi would never say, 'like' in a sentence like that. Goku never hung around to watch Chichi fix lunch, why was he doing it now all of a sudden. He only came after it was fixed from what she could remember.   
  
He made a funny face that worried her a little bit and stepped up next to her by the sink. He slowly and deliberately brought his hands up around her waist never taking his eyes off of her. Alicia's suddenly felt her heart speeding up in her chest.   
  
What was he doing?! She thought desperately still holding onto a head of lettuce with shaking hands. He drew her into his arms until she was pressed up against his chest. He was a towering giant while she was a midget compared to him. She had to look straight up, tilting her head all the way back, just to meet his eyes and they looked so beautiful and sexy.  
  
"Hehe...." she began, "Goku sweaty, um what are you doing?" She asked nervously dropping the head of lettuce into the sink, putting both of her hands up against his chest. If he was thinking of starting what she was thinking he was thinking of starting, then she was scared to do death about what she was going to do. She'd never done it before in the real world and this was Goku! A Saiyan!   
  
Goku looked down at his wife with desire. She was the most beautiful woman in the world and she was his. He felt something deep with in him flicker to life. A passion he hadn't felt in a while. How long has it been? A year?   
  
Alicia wondered why he was doing this. It wasn't like him to be doing this was it? She kinda liked it though, didn't she? She blushed at the thought of being naked in front of him. She's pretty sure he's seen his wife naked before, but she wasn't really his wife! True, she had to undress partially early at the doctor's office but that was different because he never looked at her and she always had a hospital gown on covering everything up.  
  
She gave a startled little gasp as his hands moved down to her butt cheeks and grabbed them. She was about to squeak and push away from him when Gohan saved her.  
  
"Hey dad!" He shouted running into the house. Goku quickly released Chichi and turned pretending to be studying what was inside a pot on the stove. Gohan entered the kitchen and smiled at his parents.   
  
"Um hey, I just ran into Vegeta and he's demanding that you get your sorry, low third class as* out side right away to spar with him." Gohan said repeating the other Saiyan's words.   
  
Goku looked at his son pretending to be surprised and excited by the news. Alicia wondered if he acted like this all the time behind camera. She looked around nervously for a camera at that thought.   
  
"Oh thanks Gohan! Did he say when?" Goku asked stepping away from Alicia giving her a little room to breath again normally. Gohan stood there silent and thought about it for a second and then shook his head.   
  
"Knowing Vegeta dad, he meant right now." Gohan said laughing. Goku shook his head in agreement and started to follow his son outside. He was secretly relieved Gohan had showed up when he did. He couldn't believe what he had almost done just a second ago. What had come over him? He was about to start something with Chichi and that was strange because he was never 'in the mood' unless it was late at night and they were all alone in bed. What ever was different about her, was also strangely attractive to him for some reason.   
  
As soon as Goku stepped out the door, Alicia sighed out loud and leaned back against the sink. Wow! Not only does she get the chance to meet the person of her dreams but he also wants to make love to her! She would have to be ready for it the next time he came around. For now, she finally had some time alone to herself to think about all that's happened so far.   
  
As she fixed lunch, she thought about it. As she searched around Chichi's kitchen for something to fix, she thought about she lucky she was to have taken a home EC, cooking class in school but even with that to help her, she still saw things in Chichi's kitchen that were totally unfamiliar to her. It looked like she didn't use much electricity around here and it looked like she was going to have to start a fire inside the stove. Great. This should be fun. She though looking for a box of matched.   
  
She felt around up high on top of the cooler and found some. "Here we go." She said taking on out. She walked up to the stove and opened the door. She prayed silently to herself it wasn't a gas stove or anything because she has never operated a gas stove before. As she lit the wood in the stove she thought about what exactly she was going to bake.   
  
How about some roast or something? She thought closing the door to the stove. Yes, that's what she'll make. Roast. She saw a roast in the cooler when she was in it earlier. She set the book of matches back on top of the cooler and opened the door. Food filled the shelves from top to bottom and it looked like it never ended.   
  
"Whoa..." She said to herself staring at all the food. It's amazing there was this much food inside here when there with two very hungry Saiyan's in the house. She wondered how Chichi did it.   
  
How can they afford all this food she wondered grabbing the big roast at the bottom. She picked it up and nearly fell over it was so heavy.   
  
"HMMMPHHH!" She grunted lifting the roast up onto the counter. She wiped her head and smiled.   
  
"Ok, now we need the potatoes, the carrots, the onions, celery, and a bunch of spices!" She said walking back to the cooler. She opened up one of the vegetable drawers at the bottom and found exactly what she was looking for. Some carrots, a few stocks of celery and an onion.   
  
"Cool." She said pulling them out. "Now for the potatoes!" She said walking back to the table where she laid the other stuff. She started to hum to herself contentedly as she worked. Much like Chichi would do. She was actually having a good time! She wondered if she was enjoying this because she was suppose to be Chichi. Maybe she some how carried over some of Chichi's traits when they switched places. She thought as she searched for a bag of potatoes.   
  
She really wasn't in Chichi's body she discovered. It only looked like she was in Chichi's body which meant that if Chichi traded places with her, then everybody back in her world was seeing her (Alicia) but it was really Chichi they were looking at. She couldn't stop thinking about what Chichi was doing to destroy her life back home. She was really worried about it. What was Chichi doing right now?  
  
  
  
Back home in the real world...  
  
"ALICIA CALM DOWN!" Christina screamed hiding behind her friends bed post. Alicia got up on top of her bed and chunked another CD at her. She picked up another one from her night stand and also chunked it at her.   
  
Christina stared down at the smashed CD on the floor and picked up a piece. She looked at her best friend hurt.  
  
"Hey, I got this for your birthday Alicia!. I thought this was your favorite CD." She said sadly hold it up. Chichi jumped off the bed and found some more stuff the thrash.  
  
CRASH!! SMASH!! BASH!!!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Chichi screamed throwing another picture at Christina. Christina ducked barely in time as the picture impacted in the wall behind her. She looked up at the wall above her and gasped. The picture was stuck half way in the wall. Alicia had gone completely WACKO!  
  
"WHERE AM I AND WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME ALICIA! MY NAME IS CHICHI NOT ALICIA! YOU BETTER TELL ME WHERE I AM RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'LL..." She was cut off as Alicia's mother burst into her room. She stopped and stared in horror at the mess that was once her daughter's very neat room. Christina ran and cowered behind Mrs. Robinson.  
  
"Alicia! Have you gone mad! What the hell is going on in here?!" She screamed at her enraged daughter.   
  
Chichi scowled and approached the woman screaming at her. Christina screamed and ran out of the room for her life. Chichi stopped in front of her and put her hands on her hips.   
  
"WHERE AM I AND JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!" She screamed into the woman's face. She was totally stunned when Mrs. Robinson slapped her sharply across the face knocking her to the ground and leaving a huge red mark on her face. Mrs. Robinson looked extremely sorry for a split second but then quickly hardened her face. She was really mad at Alicia.   
  
For the first time in her life since her own mother, Chichi met a woman with a wrath greater than her own. She just stared at Mrs. Robinson.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU YOUNG LADY, BUT YOUR GROUNDED FOR A MONTH WITHOUT TV, AND I EXPECT YOU TO HAVE THIS ROOM STRAIGHTENED OUT BY THE TIME I COME BACK IN HERE!!" Mrs. Robinson said slamming the door in her daughter's shocked face.   
  
Chichi was speechless. She stood there and held her cheek. This hell with this! She thought turning around and climbing out the bedroom window. Outside, she ran into the little girl she had been screaming at earlier. The girl screeched in terror and ran away from her but Chichi caught up to her.  
  
"Wait please!" She said grabbing her arm. Christina screamed again and tried to get away. Just then, Jason walked up to them looking really upset.  
  
"Alicia, listen to me! I know you think I was cheating on you back there but I wasn't! That was my cousin Robin and she had picked me up from school early! We were going to come by to pick you up but the time flew by so fast I didn't realize what time it was until I heard you scream and almost get hit by that car!" He said this all in one breath.   
  
Chichi stopped and stared at him.   
  
"What are you talking about?!" She asked glaring at him. Jason took a step back at the look she was giving him. Christina hid behind Jason and started to whimper. He looked back at Christina and raised his eye brows questionably.  
  
"Run Jason! It's not Alicia! Something had invaded her body! I don't know what, but it's a monster!" Christina screamed pulling on his arm to get him to run away with her. Jason laughed and peeled Christina's had from his arm.  
  
"I don't know what she's talking about Alicia, but I'm really sorry about what happened early. You've got to believe me." He said stepping up next to her and then grabbed her around the waist. Chichi was too stunned to move at first but then her instincts took over.  
  
*SLAP!!* This time, Jason was knocked onto the ground. He sat there stunned for the second time that day and held his already bruised cheek. Christina started backing up from Chichi and then ran for it. Chichi let her go. She had other fish to fry now...   
  
  
Back in DBZ land...  
  
An hour later after many mistakes and a big pile of dirty dishes, lunch was finally ready. She opened the door going outside and called, "COME AND GET IT!!" In no time at all two very hungry Saiyan's zipped through the door and sat down at the table drooling over their empty plates. Alicia giggled and grabbed a pot holder. They watched her every move anxiously. She giggled again and picked up the big pot of roast on top of the stove.  
  
"Here we go boys!" She said setting it down in front of them. "Be careful though, it's a little hot." She warned. This did not slow them down however as they both attacked the pot like a bunch of wild animals that haven't eaten in months!  
  
Goku, trusting in his wife's cooking completely began shoveling the food into his mouth without a second thought. When his taste buds had time to catch up with his stomach though he nearly began to choke on the food in his mouth. Gohan also stopped eating and sat there staring at his place looking a little green around the collar. They sat there like that for a few minutes in total shock. Alicia felt like screaming and running from the kitchen but she didn't. The only thing she could do was stand there and wait for one of them to say something.  
  
Finally Goku managed to blink and slowly set his spoon down in his bowl. Never in his entire life, had he tasted anything sooo horrible. He couldn't believe it was his Chichi that fixed it. She just stood there waiting for him to say something. What could he say? This was going to be very hard. He didn't want Chichi upset. (I think we all know what happens when Chichi gets upset!)  
  
He smiled faintly and looked at Chichi. She looked like she was going to break down crying any second. This upset him more than the food.  
  
"Chichi? Um, it wasn't that bad..." He said carefully and very slowly but his stomach was already starting to hurt. Gohan braced himself, ready to run for it if his mom exploded but she didn't. Instead she nodded and apologized much to their disbelief.   
  
"I'm sorry. I'm soo sorry." She whispered and ran away. Goku groaned and Gohan continued to stare out the open door. Goku slowly got up minding his sour stomach and walked outside. He scanned around for Chichi but couldn't spot her anywhere. He then decided to center on her chi so that he could teleport to her. He knew she probably wanted to be left alone, but he was worried about her.  
  
He brought his hand up to his forehead and centered on her. Again, something wasn't quite right about it but he could worry about that later.   
  
"Chichi!" he called now standing in the woods. He heard some sobbing up ahead a just a little bit and finally spotted her sitting down on the ground against a tree. Here goes he thought.  
  
  
  
Back at the Son's house...  
  
Gohan carefully picked up his bowl and tossed the remaining contents of his food outside. Even Hickerish wouldn't eat it.   
  
"I don't blame you Hickerish. It is pretty awful isn't it?" He said petting Hickerish's nose. Hickerish made a cute little sound and nudged Gohan.   
  
"Sorry Hickerish but I can't go flying right now. Mom is pretty upset right now, so I better go study." Gohan said sighing. Hickerish understood this and took off to play alone.  
  
When Gohan turned around he came face to face with the cloaked figure. Before he could say anything, a hand shot out of it's cloak and grabbed him around the next completely cutting off his air way. Gohan tried to pull his hands away but he was far too strong for him. In seconds, he lost consciousness.   
  
As Gohan laid there helpless on the ground, the cloaked figure began to laugh evilly. (that evil laugh again) He picked Gohan up and disappeared back into the portal that just opened up. As the portal closed a black mist swirled around them until they were gone.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  



	4. Stranger In The Mirror Chapter 4

  
  
Disclaimer: I did not create Dragonball Z and I am not making any money off of this story.  
  
  
Stranger in the Mirror Part 4  
By: L.A. Whitfield  
  
  
The girl made another wish. She wished to be as good a cook as the one known as Chichi. Easy enough and with the snap of his fingers, it came true but now, finally he had his first victim. He looked down at the boy in his arms and hissed nearly falling over with exhaustion. He couldn't carry him any farther. He was too weak.  
  
The evil being laid the boy down onto a table and pulled a vile from his pocket filled with a purple liquid. He took off the lid and poured it into the boys mouth, making him swallow it all.   
  
"There, that should do it." He said setting the empty vile down on the end of the table.  
  
The boy had almost been to much for him to handle and he hadn't even begun to suck the energy from him yet! True he was just a boy, but he was a very strong, half Saiyan boy and he would be able to provide him with a lot of energy.  
  
Carefully he made his way to his bed where he took off his dark cloak, slipped off his shoes and laid down. Green warts covered his face and two short horns stuck out of his forehead. His eye brows were slanted farther inward towards his eyes and his eyes were dull and gray. His teeth were sharp and jagged but there were only a few left in his mouth. Most of them had already fallen out while the rest were rotting away giving off a horrible stench. Only the two fangs that stuck out in the front of his jaw line glimmered. The tools he used to suck the energy from his victims.   
  
He liked to think of himself as a genie though, not a vampire and an evil one at that. He lived in a ring instead of a bottle and he certainly didn't have any stupid rules. He didn't care if anyone got hurt as long as he got what he wanted and he only granted as many wishes as he needed in order to gather up enough energy to escape. The person making the wishes also didn't know about him.   
  
Every time a wish is made by the person wearing the ring, he is released for a very short time. Just enough time to grab a victim. Once he has his victim, he brings them back here and sucks the energy out of them. Some times they don't die right away and so he keeps them until he is ready to feed again. Then they usually die after the second draining.   
  
From the amount of energy he senses from within this boy though, he will probably last for a few days. The amount of power these Saiyan's posses are astounding! Never before, has he ever sensed anybody with as much power. If a Saiyan child can hold this much energy, then an adult, Saiyan like his father, probably holds enough energy to get him to his own world.   
  
It would be nearly impossible however trying to capture the Saiyan right now. He was still too weak. He will have to start with the humans first and work his way up to the Saiyan's. There had to be more Saiyan's around some where. He could sense one of them.   
  
This new world this girl wished herself into was truly amazing, but he desired only to be back home in his real world, his home world.   
  
There really was no such thing as a 'real world'. What ever we believe to be true, is real. If you don't believe in something, then it isn't real. As simple as that. He laughed to him self and thought, If he weren't such a bad guy, he'd make a really good, good guy. That would be absurd though. He enjoyed being the bad guy too much. He enjoyed watching other's suffer too much.  
  
Soon, he would go back to his home world and rule it. He would kill anyone who did not worship him but first he would kill the old man responsible for sealing him inside the ring to begin with.   
  
He sighed with exhaustion and closed his eyes. Even though this boy held a lot of energy, it had been a mistake taking him first because now, he was too weak to do anything. He was even too tired to suck up the boys energy. He may be immortal but he wasn't all powerful. Not yet.  
  
Hopefully, he thought as he began to drift off to sleep, he drugged the boy good enough to where it will keep him asleep for a few hours. That should give him enough time to rest and regain his strength. He only hoped no wishes were made within that time.   
  
  
Back with Alicia...  
  
She was angry at her self for screwing up something that Chichi would never screw up at. Their reactions to her stew was proof enough. She should have taste tested it before giving it to them.  
  
She heard some one approaching. It must be Goku. This was probably it. He probably knew now that she wasn't really his Chichi because his Chichi would never cook something bad.   
  
She hid her face in her arms with her knees drawn up to her chest. She heard him sit down next to her. She was surprised to feel his arm wrap around her.  
  
"Chichi?" He asked softly sounding a little worried. She quickly wiped away any tears left on her face and looked up at him.   
  
"I'm sorry Goku. Um, I guess I forgot to add something to it." Alicia said trying to come up with some kind of excuse. It had to be that can of pepper she dropped into the stew. She nearly burned her hands up fishing the damn thing out and by the time she finally got it, it was half way empty when it had been full.   
  
"Chichi, it's ok. I don't care about the stew. I care about you." Goku said holding her. She looked up at him and he moved his head closer to hers. Maybe she did over react a little bit back there.   
  
"It still sucked though." She said sadly. Goku blinked at her choice of words and shrugged trying not to laugh but she could feel his body shaking as he started to. She blushed and looked at him. He stopped laughing and frowned.   
  
"What?" She asked concerned.   
  
"Nothing, it's just that your acting really weird today Chichi. If I didn't know any better, I could swear you some body else entirely." He said joking. Alicia laughed nervously. And what would you do Goku if you found out I really wasn't Chichi? She thought.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't accidentally put just little too much pepper in it?" He asked waving his hand over his mouth.   
  
She jabbed him in the ribs knowing she couldn't possibly hurt him. Amazing, he did make a little ouch sound but it was probably a fake ouch. She was stronger in this world. It was the weirdest feeling. It felt like she trained really hard all summer long (which she didn't) and had become twice as strong as before.  
  
He grinned and pretended to hit her face with his fist by doing it in super slow motion, with just enough motion behind it to move her head to the side. They just stood there for a moment staring at each other silently.   
  
Alicia had to make it up to him she decided. She could do it now if her wish came true. She didn't like to use the ring, and she was getting worried that if she kept using it all the time, she might not be able to get back home again.   
  
She thought about how nice it would be to stay there for ever but decided that she really would miss her family. Just one more day and then, she'd wish herself back. Or two...  
  
It just didn't seem right to be able to make so many wishes and not have something bad happen. Something always bad happens to her when something good ever happened. Jason was a good example. Jerk... What really scared her though was the fact that she hadn't been able to get the ring off her finger. She tried everything. Even butter!   
  
"Goku, let me make it up to you and Gohan. Let me fix something else really special! I promise you, it will be really good this time!" She said standing.   
  
"You really don't have to Chichi, but if it will make you feel better, go ahead." Goku said squeezing her reassuringly. Good, now that she was as good at cook as Chichi, she could bake up something really spectacular. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and took off to the house.  
  
Goku smiled and watched her as she skipped and sang up the trail back to their house. He suddenly realized something. She was acting the way she had acted when they were kids. Like a young teenager again. He sort of liked it because she wasn't screaming at him all the time like she normally did.   
  
Just then, his stomach growled reminding him that he was still hungry. Too hungry to wait for Chichi to make something for him, so he went off into the woods to find an apple. He didn't feel like flying though, so walked to his favorite spot in the woods, the apple orchid. He picked a pretty red apple and jumped onto a branch to begin eating it.   
  
As he sat there though, he suddenly had the feeling something was missing. It wasn't the first time today he had felt it today, but Chichi wasn't missing. He brought his fingers to his head and tried to focus on Gohan's chi but he couldn't find it.   
  
"That's funny, maybe he's off training with Piccolo again." He said out loud focusing on Piccolo. Gohan's was no where around him.   
  
Now he was worried.  
  
  
Back in the real world...  
  
  
It took them a while but they finally got Chichi calmed down enough to convince her to sit down and talk to them in a little cafe just a few blocks from Alicia's house.   
  
As soon as Christina was convinced that she was actually Chichi and not her best friend, the image of her friend disappeared to be replaced by very upset and ragged looking Chichi. Christina thought it was the coolest thing she'd ever seen in her life.  
  
"Oh my god like, your really here and I'm really talking to you! I don't believe this! I'm talking to you and your really here sitting in that chair! Can you believe it Jason?!" She squealed hoping up and down in her seat. Jason covered his face in embarrassment.  
  
"Uh, yeah.... So your telling me that this ring some how switched us?" Chichi said drawing the conversation back to what was important.   
  
"Yeah, she told me something about it this morning at school and then this afternoon when she wished to well, be you, that ring started flashing and she must have switched placed with you." She said trying to finish off a donut.  
  
Chichi didn't like it. Not only was she in a strange world, but her husband probably thought this Alicia person, was her! She didn't even want to think about what she was trying to do with him. Wasn't this girl just a teenager? She wouldn't dare... Dark thoughts filled Chichi's head. She pictured herself strangling Alicia and then hanging Goku.  
  
"Geeeeerrrrr..." Jason and Christina looked at her nervously. Chichi didn't notice them staring at her. She was too busy thinking of different ways to torture Alicia and Goku.  
  
It wasn't fair. How come when ever things seem to be going good for her, everything blows up in her face? If their not fighting some monster from outer space, than a bunch of kids from another world! She had been kidnapped by a teenager who has her sights set on her Goku! She DESPERATELY wanted to kill something.   
  
Also, what's this about her being some kind of cartoon character?! That is just OUTRAGEOUS! She wasn't some sort of stupid cartoon character! How dare they accuse her of such a thing! (She's an anime character!)   
  
She has a very REAL life, and no matter what any of them say to her, her world IS the real world. Not THIS place! After everything she's been through in her life, it BETTER NOT all be a lie! She'd suffered too much!  
  
*WHAM!!* She slammed her fists on the table they were all seated at and yelled.  
  
"Listen! All I want to know, is how to get back home! I don't care if you think I'm some kind of stupid cartoon character! I just want to go home!!"   
  
Christina screamed in her chair and spilled her cup of milk all over her lap. Jason nearly choked on a pretzel but thankfully coughed it back up. Everyone else in the cafe stopped and stared at them.  
  
After a moment of awkward silence...  
  
"Well you see Chichi, that's the problem hehe... We don't know how to get you back. If you were wearing that ring, maybe you could wish yourself back but Alicia has it. We might have to wait for Alicia to wish things back to normal first." Christina said quietly not wanting to upset her any more. Big mistake.  
  
Chichi wasn't happy. As a matter of fact, she was furious! She eyed Christina's box of donuts on the table in front of them and thought about throwing them across the room but that would probably get them into trouble again.   
  
She apparently had already gotten Alicia into trouble with her mother for destroying her room earlier. She felt kinda bad about that, but after what she did to her, she also felt she deserved it. The little slut was probably after her Goku! (forgive me but I had to say it HEHE...)  
  
Oh well, children need to be disciplined, no matter what screwed up world they are from. So if she is grounded in her room for a month. NO Big deal!   
  
She watched as Christina rammed her fourth donut into her mouth. She couldn't help but be reminded of Goku. She thought only Saiyan's ate like that! Jason seemed to have scooted away from her with embarrassed.   
  
It would feel so good to just chunk a few donuts across the room. Hey, this wasn't her house! She didn't have to clean the mess up! It would relieve some of her pent up stress.  
  
Jason decided that now was a good time to join in before Christina got the rest of her donut shoved down her throat by Chichi or something else too gruesome to imagine. It looked like she was planning on doing something with those donuts.  
  
"UM..." He began but stopped as Chichi glared at him daring him to say something to piss her off. He squeaked and began again.  
  
"We could talk to the old guy we got the ring from I guess...." He said pulling at the collar of his shirt. He REALLY didn't want to do that but as soon as he said it, Chichi's face lit up and she raced to his side and pulled him out of his chair knocking it over in the process.  
  
An old guy seated near by shouted, "Whoa there! Where's the fire?!" But Chichi ignored him.   
  
"Take me to him now!" She demanded gripping his shirt. Jason was too frightened to say anything to her so he just shook his head in agreement.   
  
Christina followed reluctantly behind Jason as Chichi drug him outside. Every body moved out of their way. They were all very relieved to see the crazy teen leave.   
  
"Darn juvenile delinquents." The old man said sitting at the counter drinking his coffee. A man next to him grunted in agreement.  
  
Outside...  
  
Chichi still hadn't gotten use to the way things looked in this new world. It was suppose to be North America, but it wasn't the same as the North America she knew on her home world.   
  
She also changed physically even though she was still herself. She felt different some how. She felt weaker for some reason. In this world, her powers didn't work. She wasn't as powerful as the z-fighters but she still had a lot of chi. She is the strongest female warrior in her world. Here, it seems that no one can use their chi if they even have any.  
  
Chichi decided that beating up her new teenagers companions wouldn't be a very good idea after all. She would just have to pound inanimate objects like, that trash can!   
  
*KICK!!*   
  
Chichi kicked one filled with garbage as hard as she could and it went flying for yards into some one's front yard.   
  
"What?! That's it?!" She shouted. Back home, it would have flown over the house and continued on for miles! She stopped and noticed the kids staring at her.   
  
"What?" She asked. Alicia's boyfriend, Jason with the braces, had his mouth hanging wide open with shock.   
  
"Um Chichi? Why do you enjoy destroying things so much?" He asked rubbing his head. Chichi sighed sadly. She missed Gohan and Goku. She missed them so much, she had to destroy something.   
  
"I don't like it here. I want to go back home." She said crossing her arms. She was tired of walking and the air here had too much pollution in it. It was beginning to make her feel a little bit sick.   
  
They all turned when the owner of the house stepped onto his front porch. He took a look around his front yard and then glared at the kids. He pointed at them and started screaming.  
  
"You kids! Come over here right now and pick up all this trash! I'm calling the cops!" He said stepping of his steps dialing some numbers on his cordless phone. Jason and Christina grabbed Chichi and ran for it.  
  
"Hey! You punks! Get back over here right now!" He screams running after them.   
  
The man did look pretty big and Chichi really didn't feel like picking a fight with him so she ran as fast as her legs would allow her to. Two blocks down, a cop just casually patrolling the neiborhood passed them.  
  
"Oh crap! We'd better get out of here now!" Jason gasps looking back. The guy chasing them motions down the policeman.   
  
"Oh shi*!" Christina yells also looking back. The cop turns his lights on a second later also turning his patrol car around.  
  
"Quick, this way!" Jason shouts fleeing into a Burger King.  
  
"Why'd we go in here?! Christina gasps trying to catch her breath. They both duck as the cop car passes by.  
  
Jason turns to Christina angry at her question. "We had to get off the side walk before we were spotted!" The two began to argue aand Chichi wonders off into the strange fast food joint. She walks up to the counter where a family is ordering their meal.  
  
Woman: I'd like a whopper with everything on it, an order of Lg fries, and a Lg sprite.  
Man: Give me a BK broiler without the onions, an order of Lg fries, and a Lg coke.  
Kid: I want a cheese burger kid's meal with a Dr Pepper and I want the Goku doll this time! Not a stupid Freeza doll! A Goku doll!!  
  
Chichi stares at the little kid. What the...??   
  
The woman blushes and begans to apologise to the lady behind the counter. "I am so sorry about that!" She says glaring at her son. If looks could kill...  
  
"Josh! Don't you ever do that again young man! That was very rude! Just for that, you shouldn't be allowed to get any toy at all!" She scolds but this caused her son to go into hysterics. The mother too tired to argue with her son, gives in but not without a warning first.   
  
Chichi is stunned. A Goku doll?   
  
Over by the entrance Jason and Christina are still arguing.  
  
Jason: Your such a ditz Christina! I wonder some times why Alicia likes you as a friend!  
Christina: Hmmmph! She know's I'm someone she can count on!   
Jason: What's that suppose to mean?!  
Christina: How do we know you weren't cheating?! Hu?! That might not have been your cousin!  
Jason: It was my cousin!   
Christina: Yeah sure!  
Jason: ARRGGG! I tell you she was my cousin! Your an idiot!  
Christina: Yeah?! Your the real idiot Jason! Your the one who took the ring from that old guy when he warned you about it!  
Jason: *silence*  
Christina: HA! YOU SEE! I'm right!  
  
Suddenly Jason looks around and starts to panic.   
  
"Where's Chichi?!" He screams.   
  
Christina stops talking and looks around too. They both spot her at the same time in the back digging through a barrel of DBZ action figures. Jason and Christina look at each other and scream.  
  
Behind the counter...  
  
"Where are all the Chichi dolls?" She screams throwing DBZ action figures left and right. One lands in a customer's coke splashing it all over his face and another lands in the deep fry. It sinks to the bottom never to be seen again.   
  
"Please! There are no Chichi dolls! You aren't allowed back here now please go back up front." The manager says trying to calm Chichi down. Chichi growls and stands up holding up the action figures. The manager staggers back a little frightened at the look she's gives him.   
  
"This is terrible! Out of all these dolls, there isn't a single Chichi doll!" She complains tossing the one in front of the counter where a bunch of kids make a dive for it.   
  
"Hey! I finally got a Super Saiyan Goku doll!" One of the kids shout holding the action figure up and sticking his tounge out. The rest groan.  
  
Behind the counter things are starting to look really bad...  
  
"Why aren't there any Chichi dolls?!" Chichi demands crossing her arms. One of the workers behind her pick up a phone but before he can dial anything, Jason and Christina grab the phone from him and slammed it back down on the reciever. The employee stagers away frightened.  
  
"Please, let us take care of her. We'll get her out! You don't have to call the cops! Please!" Jason begs. The works nods his head and backs off. Slowly and very quietly Jason and Christina come up behind Chichi and grab her arms.   
  
"We are soooo sorry! Our friend here is odviously sick..." Jason says laughing nervously barly hanging on to Chichi.   
  
"What?! I am not...!!" Chichi doesn't get the chance to finish because Jason slaps his hand over her mouth.   
  
With the help of a few other people in the place, they finally get Chichi outside.   
  
Once outside, "How dare you do that to me!!" Chichi screams, her face turning bright red.   
  
"Chichi! You almost got us in trouble again! That guy was ready to call the cops!" Jason yells right back into her face. He was getting really tired of being screamed at by her. Chichi being the proud woman that she is, slaps him, HARD.   
  
Jason and Christina hear a few snickers and ewwww from the people around them. Jason holds his cheek a second too stunned to talk.   
  
A few second pass before he is able to speak again. He's barely controlling his anger. "That's the third time today that I've been slapped and on the same cheek! I think I'm going to have a perminent hand mark printed on my face by tomarrow!" He says turning to go but stops and spins around.  
  
"If you weren't a girl, I'd clobber you one!!"   
  
"Oh really?! Well give me your best shot, hot shot!" Chichi says encouraging him to fight. Just as he's about to take her up on the offer, he spots the old man they were all looking for across the street.   
  
*'HAAAA LA LUYA' music fills the air and everyone turns their heads in slow motion to where Jason is pointing*  
  
"There he is! The old guy I got the ring from!" He yells with excitment. Both Chichi and Christina see lots of old guys.  
  
"Which one?!" Chichi shouts. Jason points again.  
  
"The one with the gray sweater! Hurry, let's stop him before he gets on that bus!" He shouts running off after the old guy.   
  
"Wait!" Christina shoutes running after him.   
  
"Finally." Chichi sighs relaxing her hands at her side. Luky for Jason the old man showed up when he did because she was really ready to kick his as*.  
  
They make it across the street but just as they are about to reach the old guy, the bus takes off.  
  
"Wait! I have your ring and I need your help!!" Jason shouts chasing after the bus but it's too late. Jason collapses on a bench as the other finally catch up to him.   
  
"Why didn't you stop the bus?" Christina pants leaning against a light post. Chichi sighs and collapses on the bench next to Jason. Christina joins them on the bench. All three of them look like they just ran in a marithon.  
  
Jason checks his watch and graons. "It's already ten o-clock! My mother is going to kill me for staying out so late!   
  
Christina jumps up and looks at Jason. "Oh no! I told my mom I'd be home at nine! Oh, I'm going to be in so much trouble!"   
  
"This sucks. Now what are we going to do?" Christina shrugs and yawns.   
  
"I'm beat, let's all go home. We can find the old guy tomarrow." Christina says stretching. Jason and Christina smile at each other lazily and then stare down at Chichi. Chichi is just sitting there staring straight ahead.   
  
"Chichi? Are you ok?" Christina asks softly.   
  
Chichi isn't just staring ahead at nothing. She's staring at something in particular. Suddenly Chichi stand up and just takes off running.  
  
Jason and Christina take off after her.  
  
"Not again!" Jason shouts, his voice getting hoarsh from screaming so much. When he see's where exactly Chichi is running to, he screams again.   
  
"NO! CHICHI! DON'T DO IT! WE'LL GET SENT TO PRISON FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES!!"   
  
Chichi jumps into a car that is already running. The owner of the car is buying a newspaper and by the time he turns around, his car is gone. Jason and Christina barly have time to jump into the back seat as Chichi speeds off.  
  
  
Back in DBZ land...  
  
Piccolo senses that something is wrong as well and joins Goku at his house. Both of them come running inside startling Alicia.  
  
"What's going on? Is something wrong?" She asks clutching a pot holder. Goku looks really serious.  
  
"Gohan is missing." The stress in his voice really showing. The last time Gohan had been kidnapped by Garlic Jr, Goku and Piccolo had a really hard time defeating him but Garlic Jr had alrady come back and been defeated again. Who or what could have taken Gohan now and why couldn't they sense him?   
  
"Oh no! What do you mean? Did some one kidnap him?" Alicia cried dropping the pot holder. Goku walked past her, out through the back door. He stopped in their back yard and closed his eyes again trying to consintrate on his son's chi. A few seconds later he broke his concentraton and sighed loudly.  
  
"I can't sense him any where." He said quietly sitting down on the ground. He slowly lowered his head to into his hands and just sat there quietly. It could mean only one thing. Gohan was dead.   
  
Alicia didn't want to believe that. No, this wasn't suppose to happen! This is suppose to be her perfect world. Nothing bad is suppose to happen in it.   
  
Piccolo wasn't about to give up either.   
  
"I'm going out to look for him! Some one or something could be blocking his chi from us." He said to Goku. Goku looked up and smiled jumping to his feet.  
  
"Yeah! Your right! I'm going to get the other's to help search for him!" He said turning to Chichi.   
  
"Chichi, don't worry. We'll find him. I sware we will." He said giving her a quick kiss before disapearing. Alicia sighed and stared off into space. What was going on? this wasn't suppose to happen. Poor Gohan. She couldn't help but wonder if this was some how her fault.  
  
She looked down at her ring and sighed. She could make another wish...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  



	5. Stranger In The Mirror Chapter 5

  
  
  
"AHHHH!! Chichi! We're on the wrong side of the road! Move over to the right side!" Jason screamed trying to crawl into the front passenger side seat but they kept jerking left and right so he got stuck in the middle.  
  
"Ah! Christina quick! Get my foot unstuck!" Jason cried trying to get his foot loss from between the seat and the center console.   
  
HAWNK!!! BEEP BEEP!!!! HAAAWWWNNNKKKKKK!!   
  
"Chichi! Watch out for that...!!" He couldn't watch, it was too horrible. They were in the wrong lane again and a big semi was heading right at them. Just when he thought they were going to hit, the car swerved sharply to the right knocking him into Chichi's lap.  
  
"Get off my lap!" Chichi screamed. "I can't see, your butt is in the way!"   
  
Jason couldn't see either because his face was in her lap. Christina was still trying to wedge his foot free when she started to scream.  
  
"Oh my god! We're all going to DIE!! Chichi! That's a red light ya know!! AHHHH!!" She screamed as they ran through the intersection without even slowing down. Christina almost wet herself that time. She looked back in horror. There was a major pile up in the intersection. She looked at Chichi and began to pray.  
  
"Hey! Has everyone forgotten about me? Get me up! What's going on up there?!" Jason shouted from down in Chichi's lap. Chichi was still trying to see but his butt kept getting in the way.   
  
Without warning, they flew up over a bump, and were air born for about two seconds before finally coming down with a loud crash. Christina's stomach was still hanging in the air above them. They suddenly found themselves driving down one of those very steep roads and they were gaining speed. (you know, like in all those Hunter episode's, where the cops are chasing the bad guys up and down those hills)  
  
"Chichi! Press down on the brakes! We're going to crash into some one!" Christina yelled finally getting Jason's leg free. Jason quickly got out of Chichi's lap and sat up in the middle. Christina starting pointing and shouting at something ahead of them and Jason turned to looked. His jaw dropped open and he screamed.  
  
"BRAKES! PRESS ON THE BREAKS NOWWWW!!" He braced himself on the dash board and Christina braced herself behind the passenger seat whimpering.   
  
Jason turned and stared at Chichi because she wasn't even trying to slow them down. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! HIT THE BREAKS!"   
  
They were coming up to another intersection accept this time, cars were packed up in it. Chichi thinking she was slamming on the breaks slammed on the accelerator instead.   
  
"Those, are not, THE BREAKS!" Jason shouted pointing down at her feet. Instead of moving her foot to the breaks though she started pressing buttons like a mad woman.  
  
"WHERE'S THE FREAKING HOVER BUTTON?!" She screamed accidentally turning on the radio. Rock and Roll music started blaring out from the speakers and kept getting louder as Chichi accidentally turned the volume up all the way. Doom Kounty Electric Chair- The Homicide was playing.   
  
"THERE IS NO FREAKING HOVER BUTTON!!" Christina and Jason screamed above the music. They were now a few feet yards from the intersection.   
  
Chichi: "WELL THE BREAKS AREN'T WORKING!!" Poor Chichi screamed gawking at the up coming intersection.   
  
Everyone: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
  
Cut to Goku back in DBZ land...  
  
  
"I don't have time to help you look for your brat Kakkorott! I have to train for the androids arrival." He said walking back to the gravity machine. As he glanced at the other Saiyan though he felt oddly sympathetic. The boy had saved his life back on planet Namek, but that didn't matter!  
  
"He can take care of himself!" He added stepping inside the gravity room but before he could close the door, Goku slipped inside with him. The only other person ever foolish enough to step foot inside the gravity room besides Dr. Briefs and Bulma had been Yamcha and it had almost killed him. Yamcha never told any one about it, but Vegeta knew. He watched the whole thing happen and had enjoyed it.   
  
Vegeta glanced back at Goku in annoyance and barked at him. "Go away Kakkorott unless you plan on sparring with me, and if you are, you'd better be ready!" Vegeta knew Goku wouldn't turn him down. Goku determined to get Vegeta's help in searching for Gohan nodded in agreement.   
  
"Why don't you just use that teleportation trick of yours?" Vegeta asked thinking that maybe Goku hadn't even thought of it yet. Goku actually looked insulted for a second before answering.  
  
"I have Vegeta. That's the first thing I did. That's how I found out he was missing to begin with." Vegeta could tell he was becoming impatient. He could tell by the strain in his voice and by the way he kept shifting from foot to foot. In the short period of time he's known Goku, he'd already figured the other Saiyan out or, at least he thought he did.   
  
  
"I'll spar with you Vegeta if, you promise to help us search for Gohan. We've already been searching for hours and we could really use your help." Goku was beginning to think the worst but wasn't about to give up. Not yet. Vegeta nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Fine! I'll do it, but have you even considered the possibility that he doesn't want to be found?" Vegeta pointed out powering up the gravity machine. He cranked it all the way up to 300 momentarily catching Goku off guard. He watched amused as Goku almost stumbled to the ground.   
  
"What's wrong Kakkorott? Too much for you?" He laughed throwing down his towl and because the gravity was so strong, the towl was immediately flattened. Goku smiled and stood ready to fight.  
  
"No, just been a while since I've worked out in a gravity machine but I can handle it Vegeta." Goku said confident. Vegeta smirked and lunged at him without warning.  
  
"We'll see about that!" He shouted first faking a swing at his head and then punching him in the gut instead. Goku was surprised but not hurt and quickly counter attacked by tripping Vegeta with his right leg. Vegeta quickly rolled out of the way as Goku brought his foot down where his chest had just been. Goku left a small dent in the ground in the shape of his foot.   
  
"So, that's how you want to play it Kakkorott?! Fine!" Vegeta said powering up even more.   
  
The temperature quickly rose to above one hundred degree's in the gravity room as soon as Vegeta powered up. Goku also powered up easily matching him.   
  
"I'm going to leave an indention in the floor with the shape of your face in it Kakkorott!" Vegeta yelled throwing punches at him. Goku easily blocked every punch and kick Vegeta threw at him and then slipped in a punch of his own. Vegeta stumbled back and came to a stop a few feet away rubbing his sore jaw. He was really pissed now. Already Goku got a punch in and Vegeta hadn't even touched him yet.  
  
Goku really didn't want to fight but Vegeta wasn't going help him unless he fought. He was going to have to end this quick. As Vegeta came at him again, he prepared to knock him out but just as he was about to do just that, he vanished. Goku spun around expecting to find him standing there but as soon as he did, Vegeta reappeared in front of him and blasted him. Goku fell to the ground unable to get up for a second. His back felt like it was on fire and every muscle in his body hurt.   
  
Vegeta got all cocky and stepped in front of Goku. He lowered his guard because he wasn't moving. Big mistake!  
  
In a flash, Goku was in front of his face and before Vegeta could even react, kneed him in the stomach knocking the air out of him. Vegeta fell down to his knees unable to breath. Goku took advantage and knocked him out with a small ki blast. Vegeta fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Sorry Vegeta, but I don't have time for this." He said looking down at the smaller Saiyan.   
  
Goku first made sure he was still breathing before turning off the gravity machine. He then picked up the Saiyan, and walked outside. He was surprised to run into Bulma outside who was standing there with her arms crossed and her foot tapping. She froze in shock by what she saw and rushed up to him.   
  
"Vegeta! What happened to him?!" She shrieked feeling Vegeta's neck for a pulse. She sighed with relief when she felt one but it was weak.  
  
"I think it hit him a little too hard. But don't worry Bulma, he'll bet fine." He had to stop him from wasting his energy because he needed him to help him find Gohan but he wasn't going to tell Bulma that.   
  
"I think I should bring him inside if that's ok with you." He asked giving her a funny little look. It was the kind of look a child would give his best friend's mother, when asking if it was ok for them to come out and play. Bulma blushed and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Goku, of course you can! I'm not his mother. I don't know if Vegeta will be very happy when he wakes up though. "Get him situated on the couch and I'll go grab a sensu bean if I have any left." She said sarcastically walking off.  
  
Goku nodded and followed her inside. This is probably routine for Bulma. She probably had a bunch of sensu beans stored away in case of emergencies and Vegeta probably had a lot of them with his temper.   
  
Goku carefully laid Vegeta down on the couch and sat down in a chair across from him. A minute later, Bulma walked in carrying a sensu bean. She bent down in front of Vegeta to feed him the bean but before she did, gently stroked a strand of hair out of his face and kissed his fore head. Goku was taken back by this for a second but then remembered something. It was actually very sweet. Vegeta was lucky to of found some one like Bulma. He wondered if Vegeta ever showed her the same affection. They were going to have a child together...   
  
"Come on Vegeta, you have to swallow this." Bulma said softly forcing the sensu bean into his mouth. Vegeta groaned and chewed the bean. A couple seconds later, his eyes snapped open and looked up at Bulma. At first, he looked at her a little confused but then he felt another's presence. His eyes turned fierce and he looked over at Goku.  
  
"Hi Vegeta!" Goku said trying to sound cheerful. Vegeta growled at him and turned to look at Bulma again.   
  
"What's HE doing here?!" He spat getting up. Bulma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. He could be so annoying and immature some times.   
  
"Vegeta, you arrogant baka! Goku carried you inside the house so that I could give you a sensu bean. You were in pretty bad shape and he probably saved your life!" Vegeta just snorted in disgust.   
  
"So, you want me to help you find your brat?" Vegeta said staring at Goku who had his foot propped up on a coffee table. Goku sat up and put his feet down.  
  
"Yes. I'm really worried about him. Krillin, Piccolo, and Yamcha are also helping." He said placing his hands in his lap.  
  
"Then why do you need my help if they are already helping you? Can't the four of you find the boy?" Vegeta complained taking an ice pack off his head and setting down on the floor against Bulma's protests.   
  
Goku sighed and stood up. It didn't look like he was going to help. "Please Vegeta, you don't have to really do anything just keep an eye out for him ok? I'm going now. Thanks Bulma." He said to her waving but just as he was leaving the phone began ringing.  
  
"Who could that be?" She asked picking it up.   
  
"Hello?"  
........................  
  
"Chichi? Is everything ok?" Bulma said sounding surprised. Goku ran to Bulma's side at the mention of Chichi's name and leaned in to hear what his wife was saying. Bulma jumped a little bit and looked at him.  
  
"Don't do that!" Bulma said slapping him.   
  
"Oh not you Chichi!" Bulma quickly said into the phone. Goku could hear Chichi's voice coming through the phone. She sounded pretty calm considering Gohan was missing.  
  
"No Chichi, they haven't..." Before she could finish Goku butted in.  
  
"What's going on? Has Gohan showed up at the house?" Goku asked Bulma who was trying to listen to what Chichi was saying.   
  
"Shhhhh, Goku! What was that Chichi?" She asked silencing Goku by placing her hand over his mouth. Vegeta stifled a laugh from his chair. He was also listening in to their conversation.   
...............  
  
"Oh..." Bulma said sadly after a long pause. Goku's hopeful face fell. She held the phone down and shook her head.   
  
"No, Gohan hasn't showed up yet. Sorry Goku. She wanted to know if we've had any luck finding him yet." She said sadly patting Goku's arm.   
  
"Oh, well I'm going to look for him now." Goku announced heading out the door. Vegeta got up to follow him. Goku stopped surprised and looked at him.   
  
"Your going to help Vegeta?" Goku asked smiling. Vegeta laughed and walked passed him going outside.   
  
"I'm only doing this because of our agreement. I don't break promises" Vegeta grunted. "Besides, once I find him, I'm going to pound him into the ground for making me miss out of some of my training." He said suddenly taking off.  
  
"Hey!" Goku said realizing what he'd just said. He better not pound Gohan!   
  
"Goku! Wait! Chichi want's to..." Bulma came outside to hand him the phone but he had already taken off into the sky after Vegeta. Bulma huffed and held the phone back up to her face.  
  
"Sorry Chichi, but ya just missed him. I don't know how he did it, but he convinced Vegeta to help him." Bulma said walking back into the house.  
  
Alicia: "Oh really? That's great Bulma! Hey, I'm tired of sitting around the house all day doing nothing. I have to help Goku look for Gohan! Do you want to help Bulma?"   
Bulma: "Hey! That's a great idea Chichi! I'm tired of sitting at home too. We always let the guys do everything! Well, this time, I don't see why we can't help out too! If we run into any bad guys, we can just call the guys on my cell phone! Vegeta has a phone built in ever pair of his work out clothes!" Bulma said proudly. Alicia laughed at the other end.  
Alicia: "Yeah! I'm tired of cooking anyway. I messed up on some roast beef for Goku and Gohan and wanted to make it up to them by cooking something else but now..."  
Bulma: "You messed up cooking? That's unbelievable Chichi! What happened?!"   
Alicia: "hehe...Well it's a long story. I'll tell you about it when we get together ok?"  
Bulma: "Ok! I'll get some stuff packed! I guess your coming over here so I'll see you later K? Bye!"  
*CLICK*  
Alicia: "Bulma? Hello Bulma?!   
  
"Oh no! I don't know how to get there! I've never been anywhere accept the hospital!" Alicia said setting the phone down. Great, what was she going to do now? Wait a minute. How is she going to get over there? Alicia walked outside and sighed with relief. So they did have a car. Why didn't she see it earlier?  
  
"Ok I guess I can drive but I don't have a drivers license yet. Oh well. It doesn't matter because I'm not home. This is a totally different world and who knows, probably anybody can drive here!" (Obviously Alicia hasn't seen the episode where Goku and Piccolo go to take driving lessons.)  
  
Alicia to the author of this story: HEY! SO I MISSED THAT ONE! I HAD DETENTION!   
  
ANYWAY....  
  
She didn't know how long she was going to be gone so she gathered up enough clothes to last at least a week. She felt a little guilty digging through Chichi's clothes but then again, Chichi was probably doing the same thing back at her house.   
  
"Wonder why you never wear these?" She said to Chichi's reflection in the full length mirror. She was holding a dress up in front of her. Luckily she could fit into Chichi's clothes or then there would be a big problem.  
  
"Hmmm, maybe you do, but they never show it on TV." She said laying the silky red dress down on the bed. "Pity." Then her eyes caught something really shiny.   
  
"Wow! This is beautiful!" She pulling out a shiny blue dress from the closet with a bunch of symbols on it that sparkled.   
  
"This is so pretty! I wonder where she got it from? Maybe Chichi made you." She said talking to the dress in her hands. Chichi could do so many things, she could probably sew too. Heck, she probably made all of these outfits! After one more look, she decided that it was too pretty to take along and hung it back up in the closet.   
  
She grabbed a bunch of plane sleeveless purple dresses and packed them in her suit case. "She's always wearing these from what I see on TV. I guess these are her every day casual outfits." She said throwing aside to dress on top of the bed. She was going to have to take a shower first. She did a lot of sweating while cooking and she stank.  
  
She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower stepping in under the weak spray. Lousy plumbing, at least it was hot. No wonder Goku always takes baths outside in barrels. It was the only way to get really clean. From the looks of it, the bath tub wasn't big enough to hold him. She looked around for the shampoo and found a bottle but she couldn't read the writing. That's been her biggest problem on this little adventure. Not being able to read anything because everything looked like it was written in Chinese.  
  
"This had better be the shampoo." She said squeezing some into her hand. She sniffed it and it smelled like shampoo so she was just going to have to take her chances with it. She rubbed it in real good and then rinsed it out. She repeated this when she was sure it was shampoo and hadn't permanently damaged her hair.   
  
A minute later she was all clean. Grabbing a clean towl she had just hung onto the towl rack and began to dry her hair. When she was finished with her hair, she looked at herself in the mirror and yelped.   
  
"Ohhhh!!"   
  
She just couldn't get use to seeing Chichi looking back at her. It gave her the creeps. Every now and then, she could see her self but most of the time, she only saw Chichi's reflection. It was really weird.   
  
"Don't worry Chichi. I'll return you back soon. I just have to help Goku find Gohan first and then you'll have him back." She said to Chichi's reflection. Chichi's reflection smiled back at her. She noticed a few wrinkles around her eyes and her messy black hair. She was going to have to comb it and put it up into a bun.  
  
"Great, now I have to put my hair up into a bun and I don't know how to do it!" She complained looking around for a hair dryer and comb. She found a comb but no hair dryer.   
  
"Guess you don't have one Chichi. How do you dry your hair?" She asked turning starting to comb her wet hair.  
  
About ten minutes later she was dressed...   
  
Her hair wasn't perfect and her make up didn't quite look right, but it would have to do. She picked up her suit case and went outside. She had a little bit of trouble figuring out how to pop the trunk but quickly figured it out.   
  
"There!" She grunted setting her suit case inside and slamming the tail gate shut. Time to move out! She walked around to the drivers side and got inside. Uh oh. Nothing looked familiar accept maybe the steering wheel.  
  
"How can this world be so different from mine?" She asked out loud. It was pretty easy adjusting the seat and mirrors and now all she had to do was figure out how to start it. She felt around where the ignition should have been and didn't find anything.  
  
"Hu? There's no ignition! How am I suppose to start this thing?" Ok...  
  
There were about a dozen buttons and none of them made any sense because they were in Chinese or something that looked like Chinese! "Great! I don't even know how to start it! Which button do I push?!" She complained but then noticed a rather large green button with writing on it that looked like it said START. Maybe that was it. She crossed her fingers and pressed the button. Nothing happened.   
  
"Damn it!" She screamed hitting the dash with her fist. The car suddenly came to life and hummed softly. Unfortunately, that wasn't the only thing that came on. Every light in the inside and on the outside of the car came on and began to flash and the radio also turned on. Alicia covered her ears and made a disgusted face.   
  
"Ewwwww... Disco!" She said frantically trying to find the button to turn the radio off.   
  
"What is it with every one here and their disco music?! This is like so out of style! EWWWW!!" Finally she found the right button that turned the radio off. She laid back in her seat and sighed loudly.   
  
"Ok Alicia, pull yourself together! You haven't even begun this trip yet, and your already giving up?! I don't think so..." She growled sitting up and grabbing the steering wheel. Ok, how do I put this thing into drive? She wondered looking around for a stick shift or something similar.   
  
"Ah! This must be it!" She said again to herself and laughed. "I really need to stop talking to myself so much. People are going to think I'm nuts or something." She said grabbing the shift stick that sat just between the cup holder and the dash board. Uh oh...  
  
She couldn't make out where drive was. She couldn't read the symbols.   
  
(CENSORED PART HERE!!)  
  
All right Alicia, don't panic. This shouldn't be too hard to figure out. All you have to do is hold down the breaks and slowly check what each gear does. Yeah! That's simple!  
  
She imagined she was sitting in her mother's car again and pressed down all the way on the breaks and at the same time, switched the gears into to reverse. Two very bad things happened at once.   
  
VRRRROOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!! The tires peeled and the car shot forward up to eighty miles per hour in half a second. Before she could correct her mistake, the car crashed through the Son's house, through the living room, through Chichi and Goku's bedroom and out the other end of the house.   
  
The only reason the car stopped was because it had plowed into a tree. Alicia had enough sense to turn the car off then. She just sat there too stunned to do anything for a couple of seconds as she watched the smoke rise from the engine. Slowly, she got out of the car and sat down on the ground.   
  
Twenty minutes later...  
  
BRING! BRING!  
  
Bulma: "Hello?"   
Alicia: "Hi Bulma."  
Bulma: "Chichi? What is taking you so long? Thought you would have been here by now."  
Alicia: "Yeah I would have been but something came up."   
  
Bulma didn't like the sound of her voice. Something was wrong. Please don't let it be Gohan!  
  
Bulma: "Chichi, what's wrong?" Bulma asked calmly even though she wanted to scream. There was silence at the other end and this really worried Bulma.  
  
Bulma: "Chichi! Say something!" Bulma raised her voice a little bit.  
Alicia: "Um, I sort of wrecked the car." Chichi said very softly. Bulma could tell that she was also crying.  
Bulma: "What? Are you ok?! Do you need me to come get you?! Where are you?!" Bulma shouted grabbing the phone with both of her hands.   
Alicia: "Well, I'm still at home." She said in a shaky voice.  
  
Bulma was slightly confused. If she had just wrecked the car, how could she be at home? Unless some one drove her home.  
  
Bulma: "Chichi, why are you at home? Did some one drive you home?"   
Alicia: "Not exactly."   
Bulma: "Hu? What do you mean? Are you sure your ok? You sound a little shaken up."  
Alicia: *long pause* I'm fine but, the car isn't."   
  
It would have been comical had it not be so serious. Bulma raised an eye brow and scratched her chin nervously before speaking again.  
  
Bulma: "Chichi? How exactly did you wreck the car?"  
  
Alicia really didn't want to tell Bulma how she wrecked the car. She REALLY didn't but every one was going to find out anyway sooner or later so might as well get it over with now.  
  
Alicia: *clears throat* "I sort of um, well I accidentally stepped on the accelerator instead of the breaks and kinda drove through the house and crashed into a tree."   
Bulma: ..............................  
Alicia: "Bulma?"   
  
She could have sworn she heard muffled chuckling on the other end, but Bulma would laugh at this would she?  
  
Bulma: *clears her throat* "So um, do you need me to come get you, or do you still want to go look for Gohan?"  
Alicia: "Yes, if you don't mind, would you please come get me Bulma?"   
Bulma: "Sure Chichi. I'll be there in a little while. Are you sure your ok?"  
Alicia: "Yeah, I'm ok but I don't know what I'm going to tell Goku."  
  
She didn't know if he was going to be mad at her or worried that she was hurt. Knowing Goku though, he'd be more worried about Chichi. He could care less about the car.  
  
Bulma: "Oh don't worry Chichi. Goku won't care about the car. You know as well as I do that he'll be more concerned for you than the car."  
Alicia: "Hehe... Yeah, I guess your right. Thanks Bulma. Your a great friend."  
Bulma: "Why thank you Chichi. You know, I think we are really becoming best friends here."   
Alicia: "Yeah, I feel like your the only best friend I have in this world!"  
Bulma: *laughs* "I'll be there in a little while. You hang in there ok?"  
Alicia: "Ok, I'll see you in a while then. Bye!"  
Bulma: "Bye!"  
CLICK!  
  
Alicia felt a lot better now that she talked to Bulma. Maybe Bulma was right. Maybe Goku won't be that upset about the car. If anyone gets upset about the car, it will be Chichi. Uh oh...  
  
She hadn't thought about Chichi's reaction to the car. *GULP*  
  
  
Inside the ring...   
  
He was suddenly jerked awake by a very loud crash and thrown off his bed onto the stone cold floor.   
  
"What the heck!" He said standing up and whipping his sleepy eyes. He quickly looked over at the boy and sighed with relief. Good he was still asleep but, what the heck was that?  
  
It must have been something outside. Yes, that's what it was. He had to see what it was and he couldn't use his powers or he'd loss what little strength he had gained during his sleep. So, he walked over to his little black table in the corner of the room and sat down in a chair. On the table sat a dark crystal ball and inside it, black mist swirled around. He brought his hands up above the crystal ball and began to chant with his eyes closed.  
  
"Magic crystal ball of the sacred black mists! Give me sight see and the sound hear what is happening outside this realm!"   
  
(OK, I KNOW IT SOUNDS LAME, BUT IT'S A CHANT! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?! ANYWAY, IF YOU THINK YOU CAN COME UP WITH SOMETHING BETTER, LET ME KNOW, AND I MIGHT USE IT!)  
  
As soon as he finished chanting, a black mist suddenly shot out of the crystal ball and started to swirl around him. It started off slowly and then got fast and faster until it turned into a kind of view screen to the outside world.   
  
The first thing he saw, was a wrecked car with it's front embedded into a tree. The tree was bending over slightly and smoke was still rising from the car's engine. Then the view changed to another car approaching from the air. As it pulled up, he could see a woman sitting inside of it with blue hair. She started waving at him or rather Alicia, the girl wearing the ring.   
  
"Hmmm..." He hummed to himself. "Perhaps if another wish is made to fix the car, he could steal some more energy from this girl. There's an idea. He was feeling much better after his little nap though, not strong enough yet to drain the boy. He would have to wait a little bit longer. With the wave of his hand, the picture to the outside world disappeared back into the swirling black mists and then the swirling black mist was sucked back into the magic ball.   
  
He stood up and cracked his knuckles. "I can't wait to suck her energy. I can already feel it! She wants to use another wish to fix the car and when she does, I'll get the girl with the blue hair."   
  
But first, he had to give the boy some more of his special sleeping position. He reached across the table and opened a small black box. He reached inside and pulled out another vile filled with a purple liquid. He grinned to himself and closed the lid to the box.   
  
"Soon, I will be strong enough to suck up the super Saiyans energy and then I will be strong enough to get my revenge on the old man! Then, the world will be mine! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" His laugh echoed through out the small room.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  



	6. Stranger In The Mirror Chapter 6

  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show and I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
Stranger in the Mirror Part 6  
  
Alicia was glad Bulma didn't ask about the car but she was really worried about what Chichi was going to say about it or more importantly, what she was going to do about it. She could already see her reaction, if she gets to see her before she kills her.  
  
"What?! You wrecked my car?! Why you little!!!!"   
  
*STRANGLE!!*  
  
"Chichi? Are you ok?" Bulma asked waving her hand around in front of her face. Alicia jerked forward in her seat and found herself sweating. Oh god, Chichi was going to kill her...  
  
"Hmmm?! Oh yeah, I'm ok! *sigh* Just worried about Gohan." And she really was but at the moment, thinking about Chichi's wrath.  
  
"Yeah, me too but don't worry Chichi, we'll find him. He's a tough kid." She said patting Alicia on the shoulder. Alicia could already tell that she was gonna like Bulma. She had a very cheery disposition about things. She didn't know what kind of relationship Chichi had with this woman but she knew they were going to become good friends.  
  
Alicia would have definitely gotten lost if she'd gone alone. Maybe it was a little fate of hand that she wrecked the car but she still felt really bad about. Especially the part about the house. She sighed and fiddled with her ring. She still could't get the thing off and it was making her mad. As soon as she got the chance, she was going to have to get some one to cut it off. Maybe Bulma could do it later.  
  
"That's a nice ring Chichi. Where'd you get it from?" Bulma asked looking over at Alicia and the ring on her finger.   
  
"Oh this? My ex....I mean, er um, I found it um, in one of my old jewelry boxes!" She stuttered accidentally shouting. Bulma smiled because as far as she knew, just discovered a secret about Chichi. She just couldn't stand to leave it alone either. She had to ask her about it.   
  
"Your ex what?" Bulma asked grinning over at Chichi. Oh boy...  
  
"Oh, just a guy I knew when I was very small." Alicia said as casual as possible but Bulma was grinning madly and laughing.  
  
"Oh Chichi! You mean to tell me you actually had a boy friend before you met Goku?! This is too good! You have to tell me all about him!"  
  
"No I don't! Besides, it's none of your business Bulma!" Alicia spat Maybe they weren't going to be such great friends after all. Bulma and Alicia arrived at Capsule Corps ten minutes and they were the only one's there.  
  
"So, what was his name Chichi?" Bulma asked for the gabillionth time.   
  
"Where are you parents Bulma?" Alicia asked trying to change the subject because so far, her ex is the only thing Bulma has been talking about.   
  
"Your not going to tell me are you?" Bulma asked exasperated stepping out of the car. Alicia frowned and crossed her arms stubbornly.  
  
"No!" She nearly screamed but coming from Alicia/Chichi, it sounded sort of funny. Bulma winced and stepped back holding her hands up defensively.  
  
"Ok, ok. I'll drop it but I won't forget about it either." She said giving Alicia a wink. Alicia felt like strangling her. What amazed her though was that Bulma was seeing Chichi not Alicia and when Chichi gets mad, everyone either runs away and hides or screams in terror. She must be doing something wrong she thought stepping out of the car. Maybe she wasn't getting Chichi's glare right. She practiced Chichi glare out in the side mirror and Bulma eyed her curiously.  
  
"Um Chichi? What are you doing?" Bulma asked holding the door open for her to the house. Alicia stopped glaring and hastily entered the building. Once inside, Alicia was too stunned and amazed to say anything at first.   
  
The inside of Capsule Corps was majestic. This was the first time in her life that Alicia stepped foot inside a machine. Well, Capsule Corps wasn't exactly a machine but it sure comes close.   
  
"WOW! This place is awesome Bulma! Your rich!" She shouted and then quickly covered her mouth. Bulma giggled softly and set her purse down on a table.   
  
"Boy Chichi, you sure don't come over often enough. You act like you've never been here before." Bulma said laughing and lead the way to the kitchen like a good host. Alicia just nodded her head and followed. She'd better keep her mouth shut but she couldn't help but stare up at the ceiling. It was sooo high and decorated so beautifully!  
  
*WHAM!!*   
  
"Oh Chichi! Are you ok?" Bulma said helping Alicia up off the floor. Alicia had been staring up at the ceiling instead of looking where she was going and walked right into a marble pole standing in the middle of the room. For a second, the only thing Alicia could see before her eyes, were stars. Damn. Why'd they have to put it in the center of the room?  
  
"Ohhh, yeah, I'm ok." She moaned rubbing her temple.   
  
"Man, your going to have an ugly bump there in a little while." Bulma said holding her hand on Alicia's temple.  
  
"Here, let me get you some ice for that. Then, we can leave to search for Gohan. Hey, do you have any idea where Gohan might be Chichi?!" Bulma called out from inside her walking freezer. Inside, she was scooping up a hand full of ice and putting it into a plastic zip lock bag. Alicia found a chair and sat down still rubbing her sore head.   
  
"Ouch! That smarts! Do you have any Tylenol Bulma?" Alicia asked. Bulma came out of the freezer carrying the bag of ice and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Um, yeah sure. I'll go get you some." She said handing the bag of ice to Alicia. "Hold this on your head Chichi and I'll be right back with the Tylenol." Bulma said walking away down the long hall way. She disappeared around a corner.   
  
Alicia wondered where the bathroom was located. There was probably a bathroom in every room! Seconds later, Bulma came back, and she had a bottle of Tylenol in her right hand. She handed the bottle to Alicia and sat down across from her.  
  
"I didn't know how much you wanted so I just grabbed the whole bottle." Bulma explained seeing that Alicia was just sitting and staring at it. She felt like she could use the whole bottle but that might kill her.  
  
"Um, thanks." Alicia said trying to twist the lid open but was having a little trouble.   
  
"Those child proof lids can be a little hard to open some times. You want me to help you?" Bulma asked holding out her hand. .  
  
"Ouch!" She dropped the bottle and stuck her finger in her mouth. Now her finger was bleeding.   
  
"Be careful Chichi. You have to push down on it first and then twist it open." Bulma explained grabbing the bottle and opening it with ease. Alicia grumbled and crossed her arms in front of her.  
  
Bulma handed the bottle back to Alicia and crossed her legs as she looked around her kitchen. "I really need to buy a new refrigerator."   
  
Alicia looked at her current fridge and couldn't figure out what was wrong with it. It looked brand new but she didn't feel like getting into a big conversation over it.   
  
As Alicia took out two pills, Bulma watched her with concern because her hands were shaking slightly. .   
  
"What? Is something the matter?" Alicia asked getting up to grab a glass of water to go with her pills. Bulma shook her head and propped her feet up onto a chair to her right side.  
  
"You look a little pale, are you feeling ok?" Bulma asked across the table.  
  
Alicia clenched her hurt finger inside her fist and poured herself a glass of water. What did she mean? Did she really look that pale? She was feeling pretty tired. Maybe traveling to this world did something to her. Or maybe, it was the ring...  
  
She turned to head back to the table, but spotted her reflection in the microwave on the counter. She halted in mid stride and turned back towards the microwave. Instead of seeing Chichi's face, she saw her own, and she couldn't help but stare at herself in shock.   
  
Her skin looked as white as a sheet and her eyes were all red and puffy. With a startled gasp she dropped her bag of ice and stepped back from her reflection. Bulma got up from her chair and rushed to her side.  
  
"Chichi! Are you ok?" Bulma asked holding her friends arm. Alicia nodded and turned away from her reflection.   
  
"Yeah, I guess I'm just tired." Alicia whispered heading back for the table. Bulma helped her to her chair and stood behind her as she sat down.   
  
"You've been through a lot today Chichi. Why don't you lie down for a while before we go?" Bulma suggested rubbing her shoulders. She could use a good nap. She couldn't remember the last time she had one.   
  
"Yeah, I think your right Bulma." She said standing. "I think I need to lay down for a while." Bulma lead her to a back room and thankfully it wasn't too far off.   
  
"Here, this is my room but you can take a nap in here." Bulma offered throwing back the bed cover.  
  
Alicia laid down in bed and closed her eyes. "Thanks Bulma. Please don't let me sleep too long because I really want to go out and look for Gohan." Bulma nodded, turned off the light, and closed the door behind her.   
  
"I bet Chichi wouldn't have laid down but I'm really tired. I almost fell asleep at the table back there." Alicia said to herself staring up at the ceiling. She then looked outside the window in Bulma's room. She had a perfect view of the gravity room.   
  
"Must like keeping an eye on him while he trains." She muttered and yawned.   
  
  
"Damn it! I wish I weren't so tired...Oooops!!" She clamped her hand over her mouth and held her hand up front of her face. It was flashing!  
  
"Shi*, shi*, shi*!!"  
  
"Oh no! I didn't mean that! Please don't grant me the wish!" She shouted jumping out of bed and trying to pull the ring off.   
  
"Come off you stupid ring! Gosh darnit! She screamed but it was too late...  
  
In the kitchen...  
  
Bulma sat down to drink her coffee when she suddenly felt that weird tingling at the back of her neck like some one was watching her. She set her cup down, turned around and got the shock of her life.  
  
"How did you get in here?! Who are you!!" Bulma demanded standing into a defensive position. She couldn't see it's face because it was hidden beneath the hood but she could hear it's evil chuckle.  
  
"I'm warning you creep! My friends will be back any second now and they are going to pulverize you if you try anything! Leave now if you know what's good for you!" Bulma cried trying to sound courageous but her voice cracked. The cloaked figure advanced ahead ignoring her, holding up a stick covered with poisonous prickles.   
  
"What do you think your going to do with that?!" Bulma said backing up against a wall. Bulma gasped as he pulled back his hood. The skin on his face was rotted away and she could see the bones beneath it. He also stank horribly, like something that's been dead for days.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU?!" Bulma spat in disgust covering her mouth.   
  
"Why my dear child, I am the devil, and I am going to hit you over the head with my pretty little stick here and then, I'm going to suck all the energy from your body." He said iniquitously raising his stick above his head. Bulma shrieked and jumped out of the way just as he brought the stick down. Thankfully he missed and hit the wall instead.   
  
"HOLD STILL WENCH!!" The demon shouted coming after her again. Bulma ran from the kitchen into the living room.   
  
"Vegeta! Where are you when I need you?!" She screamed jumping over a coffee table with barely enough room to clear it.   
  
Bulma shrieked again, tripping over a small foot rest that she hadn't seen right in the front of Vegeta's favorite recliner landed on her back.   
  
"Ha! I've got you now wench!" He laughed raising his stick once again.   
  
"I don't think so!" Bulma screamed quickly rolling out of the way as he brought the stick down hitting the spot on the floor where she had just been laying.   
  
"You are fast little wench, but NOT FAST ENOUGH!!" With that he threw down his stick and raised both of his hands out in front of him, pointing them at her. Bulma froze and stared at him transfixed.  
  
He let out a terrible hiss and jerked his fingers out. Out of his finger tips, shot a bunch of small quills that were filled with sedatives. Two of them hit Bulma in the neck while the rest struck the wall behind her. Bulma gasped and yanked them out of her neck, leaving small, bloody puncture wounds.   
  
"It wont be long now wench! BWAHAHAHA!!" His hidiouse laughed made her ill and then that was the last thing she heard before passing out.  
  
Two down, only a few more to go! BWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Back in the real world...  
  
(Quick recap: The intersection was coming up fast on Chichi and our two friends Jason and Christina as the brakes to their stolen car have gone out.)  
  
"THERE IS NO FREAKING HOVER BUTTON!!" Christina and Jason screamed above the music. They were now just a few feet yards from the intersection. Things looked very grim.  
  
Chichi: "WELL THE BREAKS AREN'T WORKING!!" Chichi screamed gawking at the up coming intersection.   
  
Everyone: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Now...  
  
Everyone: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *DEEP BREATH* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Just as they are about to slam through the intersection, an observant driver see's them coming and moves out of the way just in the nick of time. Unfortunately, he drives onto a railroad track and a big train hits him...  
  
*CRASH!!*  
  
"Oh god! What'd we hit?! Who'd we hit?! Have we been hit?! Where all going to die!!!"   
  
"Christina! Chill out! We didn't hit anything but the car that moved out of the way to let us through got hit by a train!"   
  
Christina starting crying and wailing. "That's just awful! Oh my god! *gasp* We're *gasp* criminals! Murderers! *gasp*" She cried beginning to hyperventilate.   
  
"Wait a minute! He's getting out of the car! He's still alive! He's still alive Ha ha!!" Jason laughed looking in his rear view mirror. They were quickly going over another hill though, so Christina didn't get see it.   
  
"Are you sure Jason?! You really saw him get out of the car?!" Christina cried looking back. Jason nodded his head and smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about him. He's ok. Right now, I'm more worried about us!" He said getting propelled against his door as they turned a sharp corner at eighty miles per hour.  
  
"Oh shi*! We almost flipped!" Christina said holding her stomach, looking ill.   
  
"Where are the emergency break Jason?!" Christina asked wealy leaning forward between Jason and Chichi.  
  
"How am I suppose to know?! This isn't my car! I don't even have a car! Besides, Chichi's big butt is probably sitting on it!!" Chichi's face turned bright red. Uh oh...   
  
*SMACK!!*  
  
"Why you!!!" Jason howled like a mad man lunging at Chichi. Chichi's hands were jerked away from the steering wheel and wrapped around Jason's neck. They were at each other's throats now and neither one of them were paying any attention to where they were going.   
  
"Jason! Stop!" Christina screamed trying to seperate them but it was no use. They were latched onto each other like leeches.  
  
"No! You saw what she did! I've had it with her! No body slaps me that many times, without getting punished for it! Ahhhhhhh!!" Jason screamed slamming Chichi's head against the back of her seat. Chichi snarled and bit his hand.  
  
"OUCH! WHY YOU!!!"   
  
"But! There's another intersection coming up!" Christina interupted pointing ahead. Neither one heard her.  
  
*sounds of wild street cats fighting*   
  
"JASON!! That's it! Where's that emergency break at?!" Christina screamed frustrated beyond terror. Deciding now was a good time to take over, Christina reached up, while the two where fighting, putting her own neck at risk, and felt around for the emergency break.  
  
"AH HA! I think I've found it!" Suddenly as the car skidden to a halt, everyone that wasn't wearing a seat beat found themselves painfully plastered into the front wind shield. (That would include everyone accept Chichi) They stopped two feet from the intersection and amazingly, behind the bus that they were trying to catch up to.  
  
Slowly Chichi undid her safety belt and stepped out of the car.   
  
"Well! Are you two getting out or what?!"   
  
Christina and Jason: "Ohhhhhhhhhhh..."  
  
  
More to come...  
  
  
  



	7. Stranger In The Mirror Chapter 7

  
Disclaimer: I did not create Dragonball Z and I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
Stranger in the Mirror Part 7  
  
Alicia was wide awake now thanks to her wish and then heard Bulma's scream.   
  
"Oh no. No! Bulma!" She screamed slinging open her door. The corridor was dark and forbidding. It gave her the chills. What if the attacker was still in the house? She looked around for some kind of weapon and found a hair dryer sitting on Bulma's dresser.   
  
"Better than nothing." She muttered grabbing it and stepping out into the corridor. She didn't want to scream out for Bulma again because if there was an attacker in the house, she didn't want to give away her position.   
  
Carefully but quickly, she crept down the corridor until she reached the end. She stood against the wall from there was able to peeked into the kitchen and living room. She couldn't see anything from there. She had to get closer. She took a deep breath and continued ahead into the kitchen.  
  
Nothing looked too unusual in the kitchen. She held the hair dryer above her shoulder, ready to whack anyone who might attack her anyway. Slowly she made her way into the dining room. Bulma's unfinished cup of coffee sat on the table completely cold now. She walked around the table and kept against the wall, making sure she was out of sight from anyone who might be standing in the living room.   
  
The silence was oppressive and the only thing she could hear, was the pounding of her heart. She couldn't remember ever being so frightened in her life! She should have expected this though. When in DBZ land, expect the unexpected. Ok, just stay calm Alicia. Take deep, steady breaths and stay calm. She took her own advice and inhaled deeply. She counted to three and released it slowly.   
  
Ok Alicia. Time to go into the living room. You can do this. She commanded to herself as she slowly inched her way to the end of the wall and peeked around the corner.   
  
On the floor in front of a recliner, a foot rest had been turned over and there was a dent in the floor next to it. It looked like some one might have hit the ground with a baseball bat or something. "Shi*!" She whispered to herself taking a stepping closer.   
  
If she were attacked now, the only thing she had was a hair dryer. Well, at least she wasn't completely helpless. She imagined herself as Indiana Jones but instead of a whip, she had a hair dryer cord.   
  
"RRRROOOWWWWW!!" Something screeched suddenly and land on her shoulders biting her.   
  
"EEEEKKKK!! AH! AH! AHHHH!! GET OFF!! GET OFF!!!" She screamed grabbing what ever it was and throwing it across the room as hard as she could. It was black and fuzzy and it landed against the far wall with a loud bang. As soon as it fell down to the ground, she knew what it was and felt really stupid.  
  
"Oh my goodness! You poor thing, are you ok little kitty cat?!" She cried running to it's side and helping it up to it's feet. It was Dr. Brief's cat.   
  
The distraught cat meowed weakly and stood up on it wobbly legs. After a moment, it looked up at her, gave her a good sniff and hissed. It then took off across the room like lightning into the kitchen. Alicia plopped down onto the floor and held her chest. Her heart was beating like crazy and hands were shaking.   
  
"Good job Alicia, way to go. You almost killed Mr. Briefs cat for crying out loud!" She groaned but then she slowly got back up on her feet and leaned against the wall for support as the room spun around her. Ok, take it easy and think. That's it, just calm down and think about what's happened.  
  
Apparently the bad guy already left but where was Bulma? She decided now was a good time to call out to her since she'd already made enough noise. If there had been any one in the house, they would of heard her already.  
  
"Bulma! Where are you?! Are you ok?!" She called scanning around the room. If she was in the house, then she was probably in another room. She could be too hurt to call out or move. She had to go look for her.   
  
"This outa be fun." She grumbled. "Ok, I'm coming to get you if your in trouble Bulma, so just hang in there! I'll be right there!" She called bending over and setting up the foot rest. When she did, she felt something wet on it. Cautiously she lifted her hand and sniffed her fingers. Some kind of liquid but she didn't know what kind. She whipped her hands off on the lazy boy and went off to search for Bulma.   
  
"Hope I don't get lost. Should have signs telling people where they are going." She grumbled now carrying a vase she found in the living room.   
  
On Kami's look out...  
  
Goku, Vegeta and the other have gone to Kami's look out to see if they can spot Gohan from there but so far, have had no luck. No one wanted to admit it, but it was beginning to look like Gohan might not be any where on Earth or even alive for that matter. In a desperate attempt, Goku contacted King Kai (however you spell it) and asked if he'd seen him. King Kai that he had no idea where he was and said that he wasn't in the after life. It was getting too dark to search any more and every one was exhausted so they agreed to all meet back tomorrow to begin the search again.   
Goku was determined to keep searching for his son and wouldn't give up. Even if it meant taking one of Bulma's space pods and searching through outer space no matter how futile it would be.  
  
Vegeta stood away from everyone, and was peering over the edge apprehensively at something below. He frowned and crossed his arms. Something didn't feel right. As Goku walked up behind him, Vegeta growled not threateningly but rather indicating that something was bothering him. Goku didn't say anything at first because he knew Vegeta's temper. When Vegeta was ready, he would talk to him.   
  
Vegeta wouldn't admit it, especially to him, but he appreciated it. Kakkorott was the only one who seemed to understand this about him. No one rushed him. Then, he suddenly felt it.  
  
"Something's wrong with Bulma!" He shouted uncrossing his arms and powering up. Goku took a step back and gasped at his unexpectant transformation.   
  
"What?! What's wrong with Bulma?!" Goku asked alarmed. Vegeta sneered and turned around facing the other Saiyan with dangerous eyes.   
  
"Her ki! It's gone! Some one's taken her just like they've taken your son! Right before it disappeared, just a second ago, I felt it rise and then just disappear. I'm sure some one attacked her! I'll kill them if they hurt her!" Vegeta roared taking off so powerfully that Goku was almost knocked over.   
  
Goku watched as Vegeta quickly disappeared beneath the clouds and quickly came to a decision. he also powered up and motioned to the others behind him. "Come on guys! Something's wrong with Bulma!" He said and then jumped off the edge with out further explanation.   
  
The other's didn't need any more explanation and followed him. They all cared about Bulma a lot and they didn't want any thing to happen to her either.   
  
Back in the real world...  
  
It had been a very rough ride but they were still alive. It was a miracle they survived, but there they were! Jason wasn't in a rush to get out of the car but the bus was starting to take off and he had to run to catch up with it. When he got to the door, Christina pulled him inside. The car they stole was left behind, the engine smoking.   
  
"We probably burned the engine up." Jason muttered taking a seat next to Christina. Chichi however was still standing in the isle. She looked down at Jason and frowned.   
  
"So, where is he?" She asked bluntly. He had no idea what she was talking about. The only thing he knew was that he was exhausted and it felt good to sit down and not have to worry about being killed.   
  
"Who?" He asked irritably. Christina shrugged her shoulders at Chichi because she couldn't remember what the guy looked like. Chichi scanned the seated passengers and finally spotted him way in the back. He was hidden behind a news paper. Chichi grew impatient and yanked Jason up by his collar.   
  
"Come on! We're going to talk to him right now! This is all your fault and your going to have to deal with it whether you want to or not!" She screamed hauling him behind her. Everyone who had their legs out in the isle moved them in fear of getting them trampled on and broken by Chichi. Jason whined and complained the whole way. They came to an abrupt halt in front of the old man and Chichi lightly tapped his news paper. The old man lowered his paper and studied Chichi curiously. Then he saw Jason.  
  
The old man dropped his news paper and stood up pointing a shaky finger at the boy. "YOU! It's you! Your the kid that took my ring!" The old man shrieked stepping out into the isle. By now, everyone on the bus was watching what was going on in the back of the bus. Christina didn't want any part of it so stayed where she was.   
  
"Where is it you punk! Do you know how dangerous that ring is?!!" He shouted grabbing his hand. He looked at his hand, didn't find the ring, released it and grabbed his other hand.  
  
"WHERE IS IT?! DOES THAT GIRL HAVE IT?!!" He demanded, his voice becoming louder and louder. Jason whimpered and tried to back off but Chichi held onto him tight.  
  
"Where are you going Jason?! You tell him right now, everything that's happened with that ring! NOW!!" Jason would have fallen back had Chichi not been hanging onto his arm. Everyone around them jumped as she screamed, now.  
  
"Um, well ya see, um..." He stuttered. Chichi screamed, kicked open the back door, and slung him around until he was hanging out the door. The only thing keeping him inside the bus, was Chichi. (remember, the bus is still moving!)   
  
"OK! OK! I'LL TELL HIM! PLEASE JUST PULL ME BACK INSIDE!!!!" He screamed nearly wetting his pants. Chichi smiled and yanked him back inside. The driver didn't even see or hear any of this because he had on head sets and was staring straight ahead.   
  
Jason explained everything to the old man. When he was finished the old man just sat there with a stunned expression. Then he whispered something very softly.  
  
"Kharon..."   
  
"Excuse me?" Chichi asked. "What did you say?" The old man was in a trance. Chichi snapped her fingers in front of his face and had to nudge him with her hand to snap him out of it. He shook his head slightly and looked up at Chichi as if for the first time.  
"Kharon. He's been released from the ring and now, he's going to come into our world and destroy it." He muttered shaking his head. Jason sat down in a seat feeling ill.  
"D, d, destroy our world?!" He stuttered shocked. "Who's Kharon?!" The old man shook his head again and explained it all. Chichi found a seat and sat down crossing her arms over her lap as she listened patiently. Now that she had some one mature to talk to, she could relax. A little bit.   
"I sealed Kharon back into that ring a thousand years ago. For a thousand years, I've kept that ring safe. Made sure it was always locked away. I don't know how it got out of the safe. I didn't take it out. Kharon must have some how did it. I've always made sure that ring never got into the wrong hands until you and your girl friend came along." He said bitterly glaring at Jason.   
"Look, I'm sorry about the stupid ring, ok?! But your telling us that your over a thousand years old?! That's impossible! You really expect us to believe that?! Just tell us how to get the ring back so that we can stop this Kharon dude!"   
"You can't get the ring back because your girl friend is wearing it and she's in another dimention right?! And yes, as a matter of fact I'm 1023 years old. I was 23 when I found that infernal ring exactly one thousand years ago I released him. Kharon executed thousands of innocent people." By now, Jason's head was spinning with all this new, horrifying information. He had just repeated what this old man had done a thousand years ago. If what he's saying is true.  
"Every time your friend makes a wish, which I'm positive she's doing right now, Kharon is going to be released from his ring. Each time he is released, he gathers energy, and the way he gathers energy is by sucking it out of people until they die!" He said bitterly pounding his seat with his fist.   
I'm afraid that once he has gathered enough energy, he will come into our world and take over. Thousands will perish!" Chichi and Jason stared at each other stunned and then back at the old man who was shaking his head sadly. Jason was beginning to shake nervously. He was talking about the end of the world. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine it ending like that. The old man snapped him out of his thoughts.  
"You just go and steal anything you want, not paying any heed to warnings! I warned you about that ring but NOO! I'm just a crazy old coot who's fallen off his rocker!" The old spat glaring at Jason. Guilt was written all over Jason's face. Chichi also glared at him. It was all his fault! The world was going to end and he was to blame! He was just a kid for Christ sakes!  
"I was young once just like you. Young and stupid! I found that ring, made a bunch of worthless wishes and before I knew it, had a monster on my hands! I had to fight Kharon all by myself and let me tell you, it wasn't easy!" He said staring out his window. The people that had been around them, had slowly moved towards the front of the bus to separate themselves form the three weirdoes as much as possible.   
"Was that one of your wishes to live like a thousand years?" Jason finally got the nerve to ask.  
"That's the wish that released Kharon. That's when he... he killed my wife." He finished, his voice wavering and eyes misting up. Chichi and Jason both bowed their heads. Jason turned pale.   
"How did you stop him?" Chichi finally asked and couldn't help worry how her family was doing. If Alicia was indeed making wishes, than they were in danger. The old man kept his head bowed for a long time and without looking up spoke again.  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I know a few people who are going to want to kill me now!! I'm the QUEEN of all cliffhangers!! HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!! Read it and weep!! Please review! I'm feeling much better now!   
  
  
  
  



	8. Stranger In The Mirror Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
Author's notes: I'd like to thank Vegetababe for helping me out on this part. She is a wonderful writer by the way and you all should go check out her stories if you already haven't. Well peoples, here's part 8! I know it's taken me a while and I'm sorry about that. Please leave me a review. I hope you all enjoy it! Now, I'm going to take a nap. I'm tired. ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz........  
  
  
Stranger in the Mirror Part 8  
  
It was dark by the time they arrived back at Capsule Corp. Vegeta got there first of course immediately busting down the front door, not caring about having to replace it eventually.   
  
The other's touched down and slowly came up behind him careful not to get too close to the Saiyan. He was just standing there staring inside.  
  
"Um Vegeta? What are you..." Goku began but nearly swallowed his tongue when Vegeta interrupted.  
  
"BULMA!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. The whole place shook and the cup of coffee that was sitting on the table, spilled all over the place. Goku grimaced biting his tongue in an attempt to not swallow it as the other's held their ears. Poor Piccilo with is extra sensitive hearing winced painfully.   
  
"You could of at least warned us VEGETA!" Piccilo roared but Vegeta was unfazed.  
  
Just then, Alicia came running into the kitchen skidding to a stop in front of them. They were all surprised to see her there. Especially Goku who couldn't sense her ki at all.   
  
"Chichi? What are you doing here?" Goku asked confused. "I thought you were at home in case Gohan showed up." He said studying her shaking hands.   
  
Alicia leaned onto the kitchen table trying to catch her breath so she could answer him. She'd been through every room without any luck and when she heard Vegeta, came running as quickly as she could. She was a nervous wreck and it showed.  
  
Vegeta stepped up to her and sniffed her suspiciously. Alicia jumped and stepped back surprised. The others looked baffled at his behavior. Vegeta pulled back and looked miffed.  
  
He just stood there stared at her. She couldn't help but sweat under that kind of scrutiny. Why was he staring at her like that? Did he know? She felt like some kind of specimen being studied under a microscope. He mumbled something in his Saiyan tongue and grabbed her arm a little too roughly startling her. Alicia squeaked and yanked her hand.   
  
"Vegeta?" Goku asked laughing nervously, "What are you doing?" Vegeta hissed at Alicia and finally released her. Suddenly in front of his very eyes, Chichi's image dissolved until he could see only Alicia.   
  
"What the?!" He growled grabbing Alicia's arm again and yanking it until it hurt her. When Alicia yelped, Goku grabbed Vegeta's hand and pried his hand away. Alicia gasped and ran behind the other z-fighters.   
  
"I don't know what's wrong with you Vegeta, but your hurting Chichi." He said sternly gripping his hand. Vegeta winced in pain and yanked his hand away.   
  
"Kakkorott you baka! Can't you see that she isn't Chichi?!" He spat glaring back at Alicia. All the color drained from Alicia's face as he said this. She was in trouble now. After what just happened to Bulma, Alicia had already decided that she was going to tell them but now...   
  
No body believed Vegeta though. They all looked at him like he'd gone crazy.  
  
"What? What are you talking about Vegeta? Of course it's Chichi!" Goku argued moving in between Alicia and Vegeta as the other's stepped away. Alicia backed up against the wall behind her and whimpered. She really wanted to run away but that would only make things worse.  
  
"Kakkorott don't be a fool! Try and sense her ki! Go on! Try and sense it! Then you'll see that I'm right!" He shouted crossing his arms. Goku just shook his head in denial but deep down knew Vegeta was right. He felt foolish doing it with her standing right there next to him.   
  
He tried to sense her but he couldn't. Instead, he sensed some one else! How could this be? It was impossible but he had to be sure. He reached over and placed his hand on her forehead gently. He was shocked to discover the truth. He gasped and yanked his hand away.   
  
Alicia also gasped and nearly fell down as she leaned back against the wall. He had just read her mind! It was disorienting and she felt dizzy because she had read some of his memories too.   
  
Goku turned away from her and sat down in a chair heavily, his own frame shaking. He looked up at her accusingly and saw her true image.   
  
"Why?" Was all he said shaking his head. Krillin stood by him and patted his friends shoulder.  
  
Alicia wanted to cry because she knew that she had used him. She had used them all just to satisfy her own selfish fantasy. She should have told them all the truth from the beginning instead of taking advantage of them. They were going to hate her now.  
  
"I, I didn't mean to hurt you." She spoke softly looking at Goku with tears in her eyes. Goku got up and walked up to her holding his hand up to stop the others. Krillin, Piccilo and the others wouldn't attack but Vegeta might. They didn't understand what was going on but he did, now.  
  
"Let me see it." He said flatly holding out his hand to her. The others watched curiously.   
  
"Let him see what?" Chow Su wondered out loud.  
  
"Goku? What's going on?" Krillin asked raising his eye brows.  
  
"Yeah Goku, if she's not Chichi, who is she then?" Tien asked stepping up.  
  
Goku didn't answer them, he was too upset. The only thing he could do was stare at Alicia and think about what all they had done together. A teenager from another world that he almost made love to?! How could he have been so blind? Why hadn't he seen it before this morning when he brought her to the hospital? It should have been so obvious! She'd been acting strange but never in his wildest dreams could he of imagined that she wasn't Chichi. Only Vegeta was able to see past her bravura. Goku wasn't't proud of that. He should have known it wasn't Chichi.   
  
Alicia raised her hand obediently. No point in denying who she was any more. They all knew she wasn't Chichi. He knew...   
  
Vegeta looked like he wanted to murder her.  
  
"Where's Bulma!" He growled glaring at Alicia. If Goku hadn't been there, he probably would have beaten the answer out of her. Vegeta sure looked a lot taller and meaner up close in real life than on TV she thought backing off frightened.   
  
Goku was annoyed at Vegeta but not angry. It's hard to get Goku really angry at anyone unless they actually hurt some one that he cared about on purpose. That's exactly what she was afraid of because what she had done did hurt all of them.   
  
"Vegeta! She doesn't know!" Goku snapped studying the ring on her finger. He'd noticed the ring earlier but never asked her about it. He figured it was an old ring Chichi had, that she just never bothered to wear until today. Even though he knew he wouldn't be able to take it off without ripping her finger off, he gave it a gentle tug.  
  
"It won't come off." Alicia said watching him gently tug on it. Goku sighed and released her hand.   
  
"Try some butter." Yamcha said lounging in his chair. Everyone stared at him.  
  
"What?" He asked sitting up.   
  
"I bet I can get it off!" Vegeta interrupted reaching for Alicia's hand but before he could grab it, Goku pulled Alicia out of his reach.   
  
"Your not going to be able to get it off without hurting her Vegeta!" Goku snapped blocking him. Vegeta clenched his fists and growled threateningly.   
  
"She's responsible for everything Kakkorott! How can you be so forgiving after everything she has done?!" He shouted pointing an accusing finger at Alicia. Alicia stood behind Goku shaking.  
  
"She isn't responsible for everything that's why!" Goku argued. Alicia was surprised he was taking up for her.   
  
"I should have known you weren't Chichi from the beginning Alicia." He said to her apologizing and actually saying her name. That mind reading trick he did worked really good! She thought in amazement. She wondered how much he knew now and blushed at the thought. If he knew how much she liked him...  
  
"Alicia?!" Everyone said at once staring at her and Goku. To half of the people there, she still looked like Chichi. When Goku started calling her Alicia though, that confirmed it for them all. She wasn't Chichi.   
  
"Maybe you'd better explain to us, who you are." Piccilo stated calmly looking at Alicia.   
  
With a gulp Alicia nodded her head and sat down in a chair trying to find her calm voice first before beginning. Goku noticing how nervous she was, pulled up a chair for himself and sat down in front of her. Tien, Chow Su, Yamcha and Krillin also sat down relieved to get off their tired feet for a while. Piccilo and Vegeta remained standing, not taking their eyes off of her for, waiting for her to turn into a monster or something.  
  
Those two never let their guard down.  
  
A few minutes later, after Alicia related the story to them...   
  
Silence...   
  
No one said a word after Alicia finished speaking. Alicia stared down at the floor and waited for an outbreak of angry protests but none came. Even Vegeta was quiet. Goku stood up bring them all to attention again.  
  
"I think you should make another wish Alicia." Goku said. Every face in the room turned pale.  
  
"What?! Have you forgotten that every time she's makes a wish, some one disappears?!" Yamcha screamed standing. Krillin, Tien, Chow Su had similar reactions but didn't say anything.  
  
"Yes, I know." Goku said facing him. Yamcha's mouth dropped open.   
  
In the corner of the room, Vegeta grunted amused. Tien and Chow Su wondered what the heck was so funny. Piccilo got up off the floor where he had been meditating and smirked at Goku.  
  
"I'm coming in with you Goku." He said getting weird looks from the others. "If Gohan is in there, then I'm going to help get him out."   
  
"In where?" Krillin asked rubbing his bald head. Everyone crowded in around Goku and Alicia. Vegeta shoved Tien and Chow Su aside so that he could be in front of Goku.  
  
"I'm going in to get Bulma out! And no body better get in my way!" He growled. Tien and Chow Su backed off. Alicia suddenly felt very claustrophobic with everyone crowed around her.  
  
"Hold on just a minute guys! What?! You want me to make another wish so that you can go inside the ring?! That's impossible! How do you even know, that's where they are?!" She cried scooting back from everyone.   
  
Goku motioned everyone to step back. Everyone did accept Vegeta of course. Goku slowly approached her and knelt down in front of her. In a way, she did have Chichi's eyes.   
  
"Alicia, I felt them when I read your mind." He explained tapping her ring. Alicia looked down at her ring and then back up at him.   
  
"Oh... well, Um what kind of wish do yak want me to make?" She asked staring into his eyes. Goku blinked and looked surprised for a second. Krillin interrupted them tapping Goku on the shoulder.  
  
"Alicia, Why don't you just wish them back here?!" He asked excitedly. Yamcha, Tien, Chow Su, and Piccilo all face faulted to the floor. Goku just smiled.  
  
"I was going to say that Krillin but if that wish fails, than we will be able to follow IT back inside the ring, that is, if IT comes out at all." He said standing and offering a hand down to Alicia. Hesitantly she took it and with his powerful grip, pulled her off the floor. She couldn't help it as he heart skipped a beat. What a guy. After all that she did, he still is so nice to her. (sigh)  
  
Vegeta grunted in disgust at his show tenderness.   
  
"Just hurry up and make the stupid wish so that we can get Bulma and Kakkorott's brat back!" He barked crossing his arms. Tien and Chow Su looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"We're going in too Goku." Tien said getting another nod from Chow Su.  
  
"Fine. Krillin? Yamcha? Are you two going?" He asked facing them. Krillin jumped a little bit but nodded his head.  
  
"You bet Goku! I want to get Chichi and Bulma out of there as soon as possible." Goku smiled and looked at Yamcha.   
  
"Yamcha?"   
  
"You can count me in Goku!" Yamcha said giving him a thumbs up though he wasn't so sure he felt up to it. No telling what they were going to encounter inside the ring.   
  
"Great! Ok Alicia!" He announced to everyone turning to the her, "We're all ready. It's all up to you now. You can do it!" He said giving her a wink. Alicia smiled nervously at everyone and rubbed her hands together.  
  
"Ok, are you sure you want to do this?" She asked Goku. Goku reached over and patted her shoulder.   
  
"Yes. I'm sure. Now please Alicia. Make the wish before it's too late." Alicia nodded and closed her eyes.   
  
"I wish for Gohan and Bulma to be returned back to us."   
  
  
Back in our world...  
  
  
"This is my stop." He said pushing past them as the bus came to a stop. Jason, Christina and Chichi all followed him off the bus anxtious to hear how he stopped Kharon. They got off right in front of the old man's shop. Slowly, the old man took a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door to the store as the bus pulled away. Before he opened it though, he turned to Jason.  
  
"Just promise me one thing. Don't steal anything else." Jason groaned and turned red with embarrassment.   
  
"Hurry up Jason and go inside!" Christina screeched behind him. Chichi and the old man were already inside. He'd been standing there too busy feeling ashamed of himself to notice.   
  
"All right! Hold your horses!" He shot back entering the shop a little hesitantly. Funny how the last time he entered this place, it didn't look so intimidating. Now, everything looked creepy. Even the cute little frazzles hanging in the window. They probably come alive when no ones around. He thought darkly.  
  
"Hey! Don't shove me!" He protested as Christina shoved him further inside.  
  
"Well, you weren't' moving!" Christina argued back. Chichi rolled her eyes. Those two fight as much as Vegeta and Bulma do. She thought turning away and watching the old man , as he opened the door to his office. It creaked loudly as it opened and he held the door open for them waving them inside.  
  
"Please, come inside and sit down. We have much to talk about." He said leaving the door open for them as he disappeared inside. They all followed him inside but Jason was reluctant to trust the old guy. The old man could call the cops on them any second and have them all arrested. He also didn't like the way the place looked at night. Definitely more creepy than during the day.   
  
"So, you want to know how I stopped him the first time?" He blurted startling everyone.   
  
"Um yes please Mr..." She said sitting in an antique chair.  
  
"Shankshire. Richard Shankshire." He said leaning back in his chair with his hands resting on top of his head.   
  
Mr. Shankshire, could you please tell us how you got Kharon back into the ring? Maybe we could do it again." Chichi said as politely as she could muster. Mr. Shankshire swiveled around in his chair and grabbed something off the shelf behind him. Jason and Christina glanced at each other nervously.   
  
"Here!" He said spinning back around, throwing an old book on top of his desk. Dust flew up everywhere making everyone cough.   
  
"This, is my little book of magic spells. I bought this book from a witch for a pretty penny. I even sold my house to buy it." he said gravely studying the three in front of him seriously.  
  
"Dude! That's sucks." Jason said staring at the book.   
  
"Hey, watch your language young man!" Chichi spat viciously. Jason sneered back at her. Now she has the nerve to act like she's his mother!  
  
"Your not my mother Chichi!" He argued sticking his tongue out immaturely.   
  
"Oh brother..." Christina muttered shaking her head and holding her hand up over her face with embarrassment.   
  
Chichi looked a little taken back by his comment and then looked a little sad. She missed Gohan. Oh, she was so worried about him and everyone else. If only she were there to protect them.   
  
She felt her throat tighten up with emotion. No! Your not gonna start crying! Not here! Not now in front of these people! The sound of Mr. Shankshire clearing his throat brought her back to reality. "So, you want to know how I stopped him!" He said clearing his desk of all papers.  
  
"Yes please Mr. Shankshire. If you would?" Chichi asked ready to get started. Mr. Shankshire paused tapping his fingers on the desk top a second and then opened the book. He flipped through a few pages before coming to a marked page. It was marked with a white flower and he picked the flower up to show to the others.  
  
"This was part of my wife's bouquet from our wedding." He said holding it like it would crumble to dust at any second. His hand was shaking slightly with old age.   
  
"I book marked this page just in case I ever needed it again. He said quietly setting the pressed flower down onto the desk. With a sigh, he traced his fingers over the writing in the book while adjusting his reading glasses with his other hand.   
  
He was looking for something in particular. Something he had added on to. When he found it, he read it for a moment, moving his lips as he read mentally.   
  
"Norahk! Norahk! Norahk!" He shouted suddenly raising his hands above his head and standing, knocking his chair over in the process  
  
"Ahhhhh!!" Jason screeched falling over in his chair. Christina and Chichi could only stare at Mr. Shankshire as he repeated this weird chant. Suddenly, the room began to glow and everything began to shake.  
  
"Earth quake?!" Christina screamed gripping on Chichi and Jason's arms.   
  
"No! I don't think it's an Earth quake! Look!!" Jason shouted above the rumbling, pointing to a corner of the room.   
  
"What is it?!" Christina cried staring at it. "It looks like some sort of portal!"   
  
"That's gotta be what it is! He's opened up a portal to you dimention I bet Chichi!" But then as soon as he had said it, the portal disappeared and everything went back to normal.  
  
"What?!" They all shouted staring at the spot.   
  
"What's going on?! Where'd the portal go?!" Chichi cried looking at Mr. Shankshire.   
  
"What happened Mr. Shankshire?! Why did it close up?!" Jason shouted still on the floor after flipping his chair over. Mr. Shankshire was staring up at the ceiling and then after a second looked back down at the three sighing loudly.  
  
"It didn't work?!" He said perplexed.   
  
"Why didn't it work?!" Chi asked standing up. This was their only chance! If this didn't work, than they were in trouble! Mr. Shankshire shook his head and plopped back down in his chair exhausted.   
  
"The name, it didn't work!" He said shaking his head sadly. "He must have changed it! Damn it!" He hissed slamming the book shut.  
  
"Please tell me!! What did he change?! What name?!" Chichi begged crawling on top of his desk and grabbing his shirt. Mr. Shankshire looked down at Chichi and calmly pried her fingers from his shirt.   
  
"His name. He must have changed his name." He said in a daze still holding her hands with his iron grip. Chichi struggled to get her hands free.  
  
"Hey! Let go of my hands!" She snapped getting him out of his daze. When noticed he that he was still gripping her hands, and released them. Chichi fell off the desk onto the hard floor.  
  
"Chichi!" Christina screamed kneeling down to her. "Are you ok?"   
  
"No! I'm not ok! How am I suppose to get back home now?! I don't suppose you have a spell in your book there to get me back home now do you?!" She shouted at Mr. Shankshire.   
  
He shook his head sadly and looked down at Chichi. "No, I'm afraid not. The only way we can return you home, is by making another wish with the ring." He explained opening his book again and flipping through the pages. "And the ring, is in another...."  
  
"Hey wait a second!" Jason interrupted, "I though you said his name was Kharon! That's not what you said!" Jason laughed excitedly. Mr. Shankshire wasn't amused though and pounded his fist on his desk scaring everyone.   
  
"No! I did say his name boy! I just said it backwards! That's the way it's suppose to go!" He snapped glaring at Jason.   
  
"Oh..." Jason squeaked backing off. "Geesh, sorry. Don't have an aneurysm." He felt like an idiot not catching that. Christina patted his shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"Don't worry Jason, I didn't catch it either until he explained it just now."   
  
"Wait a minute! Even if you knew what his name was, how is that suppose to help us?" Chichi asked as she began to pace the room, burning a hole in the rug.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of Rumpelstiltskin?" He asked her very slowly, like she had never heard of it before. Chichi was insulted.   
  
"Of course I have! Don't be silly! I've heard it many times as a little girl, but what does that have to do with anything?!" She snapped.   
  
Christina jumped when he mentioned Rumpelstiltskin. She loved that story! It was her favorite! She knew every fairy tale there was and even had them all memorized because her mother would tell her a different story every night.   
  
"Um excuse me, but are you saying, that we have to figure out what his new name is before we can stop him? It could be anything! It could be another language for all we know! There has to be another way!" She asked beginning to cry.  
  
"Calm down Christina, how hard can it be?" Jason said eyeing the old man's book. Mr. Shankshire grabbed the book and snatched it away before he could even touch it.  
  
"No one touches this book but me!" He growled tucking it protectively beneath his arm.   
  
"Sorry, I just wanted to..."   
  
"Wanted to do what?! Look up a few spells? Maybe try a few of them out?! Well you wouldn't be able to handle anything from this book kid! Its far too dangerous! " Every one fell silent and stared at the old man.  
  
"Um, ok..." Jason muttered shoving his hands into his pockets and biting his lips. This wasn't getting them any where. They had to find out what his new name was, but how were they going to do that? He thought bitterly staring at the old man.   
  
"I guess the only thing we can do now then, is try and come up with a name and wait for Alicia to return." Christina said slipping her coat back on that had been hanging on the back of her chair.   
  
"I suggest young lady that you ask your friend that when she returns. That is, if she returns." Mr. Shankshire said gravely stepping around his desk.   
  
"Wha? What do you mean? Doesn't that monster need her? Why would he kill her?"   
  
"Oh he needs her now but after he's sucked up enough energy, he will kill her. That's if he gets the chance to that is." He said.  
  
"What do we do then until she gets here?" Jason asked but no one answered him. The only thing they could do, was wait.   
  
"Well, I'm not gonna just sit around and wait for Alicia to show up! I'm going to do a little bit of research. Maybe, just maybe I can get lucky and come across a name no one's has ever heard of." Chichi said gathering her things and walking towards the door.   
  
"Wait Chichi! Alicia's mom is probably worried about her! You need to go there!" Christina said catching up to her.   
  
"Why should I go back there?! I'm not going find anything there to help us!" She barked stopping at the door and glaring at Christina. Jason came up behind Christina with an idea.  
  
"We can search for a name on the Internet!" Christina cried for joy and hugged Jason.   
  
"Your brilliant Jason! Hey I've got an idea! Get all of your other friends to help us look for weird and unusual names too on the Internet! That way, we'll have a better chance of finding it!" She said practically bubbling over with excitement. Chichi frowned at this.  
  
"What's wrong Chichi? Don't you'll have the Internet back home? Jason asked her. Again, Chichi was insulted.  
  
"Of course we have the Internet! What do you think?! Do you think we live in the dark ages or something?! We have the Internet it just, well," she paused blushing, "I've never used it before." She grumbled softly. Christina hugged Chichi and smiled at her.  
  
"Don't worry Chichi! I'll help you!"   
  
"Oh goodie..."   
  
"Well then it's settled!" Mr. Shankshire announced chasing them all out of his office.   
  
"While you three search the Internet, I'll do my own research at the library." He said locking the outside door to his store. When he was finished, he wished them good luck and left agreeing to meet up with them in the shop again, when Alicia returned.   
  
"You guys all wonna spend the night at my place?" Jason suggested pointing down the street. "I live just a few blocks from here and that way, you can tell your folks that you just spend the night there and they wont be as mad. All though," he added looking at Chichi, "I don't know about Alicia's mother."   
  
"Yeah, she grounded you to your room remember. I mean, she grounded Alicia to her room, and she would never have escaped out her window like you did Chichi."   
  
Chichi didn't want to have to deal with Alicia's mother right now. She'd let Alicia deal with that when she returned. Right now, she just wanted to go back home. She planned on being long gone before then.  
  
"I'll deal with Alicia's mother later. It's Alicia's fault I'm stuck here to begin with. I'll spend the night at your house Jason." Chichi said feeling really tired.   
  
"Fine then. Come on girls, let's get going." He said leading the way.   
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
